


Guardian

by The_Binding



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill wants a pet, Dipper has a voice in his head, Eventual Smut, Eventual violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel studied him carefully a moment, thinking it over.  “It sounds to me like you have a guardian angel!  Someone out there likes you, and is looking out for you!”</p><p>A guardian angel?  A couple years ago he would have scoffed at that but now... it was better than the other options he had thought of.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t as crazy as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voice

Dipper Pines was glad to say that his second summer at Gravity Falls was nowhere as strange as the first.Weird still of course, he was pretty sure that it was the weirdest place on Earth, but this year there was far less... chaos.

 

No evil child physic trying to steal the Shack, no cult erasing people’s memories, no mermaids in the public pool.All in all it was much quieter.He found this as both a blessing and a bore.He wasn’t constantly worried about his and his sister’s lives, but now some of adventure was gone.At least now he got to explore the mysteries of the town without some invisible force attempting to stop him at every turn.

 

All in all everything was normal- as it could be.

 

That was until about midway through July.

 

He was wondering through the woods, his nose in the journal trying to find a magic fruit tree that gave knowledge to those whom it deemed worthy.

 

_Stop_

 

He froze in place, slowly lowering the book to look around.“Hello?”No answer.He continued on, the journal now tucked beneath his arm.

 

_Stop_

 

He quickly turned around but there was no one there.There had to be someone there!He heard them clear as day!A high voice, slightly echoing, leaning a bit more toward masculine.  

 

“Who ever you are, this isn’t funny!Come out!”He yelled, a few upset birds took flight from the brush to his left, causing him to jump.Hugging the journal like a shield he continued on, ignoring the voice repeatedly telling him to stop.

 

This couldn’t be happening, he was NOT hearing a voice in his head.The more it told him to stop the faster he went, not bothering to look where he was going.He pushed through some ferns only to find himself sliding helplessly down a steep hill.His feet scrambled for traction, dirt flew into his eyes, rocks bit into his skin and tumbled down along side him.  

 

When he finally hit flat ground again his ankle twisted at the impact, sending him falling forward, knocking the wind out of him.He struggled to his knees, gasping for breath, tears springing to his eyes.

 

_Warned you_

 

His breath caught in his throat, eyes widening.Fear welled up in him, tears spilling out into the dirt below him, breath shaking, biting his lip as he tried to hold in sobs.The whole while the voice cooed soothingly in his mind.

 

This couldn’t be happening.

 

The voice left him alone as he struggled home.He didn’t make it further than the front room before Mabel was giving him the third degree.“Dipper what happened?!You’re normally more careful than this!”

 

_Lie_

 

“I fell, there were bushes in the way and I couldn’t see the edge.”He shrugged.It would NOT be good to tell her about a voice in his head.She would just confirm what he was already frightened of.He was insane.

 

He could figure this out.

 

No he couldn’t.

 

He struggled all summer, studying the journal front and back, black light, normal, translating as many ciphers as he could, following all maps.No answers.And the whole while the voice talked to him, dropping little ‘hints’.

 

_Don’t say that.Wrong.Turn left here.Black light on this page.Stay inside today._

 

He stubbornly refused to listen to it.It never ended well for him- he got slapped, caught a cold in the rain, mistranslated a cipher causing him to get lost in the woods for nearly 10 hours.And then there were the nightmares.Horrible twisted dreams of monsters and fire, death, blood, flesh tearing apart, bones snapping, SCREAMS.

 

This wasn’t him, this was something else.This couldn’t be him.He was NOT insane, it was some kind of magic doing this to him.There was no other explanation.

 

He found himself relieved to be going home at the end of summer.If it was magic it would fade when he was away from the source.He would be free!

 

But it didn’t go away.

 

He very hesitantly started listening to it.His grades went up, he was easily avoiding bullies with its warnings.When he listened life went great for him, better than ever before.His sleep improved even!His insomnia practically gone, he fell asleep easily, had beautiful wonderful dreams of adventures, mysteries, of taking over the Shack- the business booming, nothing but happiness.When he woke he felt amazing.

 

One afternoon, not long before spring break, he sat on his sister’s floor as they worked on their homework.

 

_Five is Europa_

 

“I know.”He muttered as he jotted it down.

 

“Know what?I didn’t say anything.”He glanced up to find his twin looking at him curiously.

 

“I um...” _Don’t_ “Mabel can I tell you something weird?Just promise you wont freak out, okay?”

 

_DON’T_

 

“Of course bro-bro!”She chirped.“You know you can tell me anything!”

 

“Okay so... since summer I.. there is a voice in my head.”He held up his hands before she could speak.The voice was oddly quiet after insisting he not tell.It scared him.

 

“It gives me advice.At first I wouldn’t listen to it, but when I didn’t things went horrible for me.When I DO listen things go great!Like yesterday it told me to go up the stairs at school.That would take twice as long for me to get to class, but I did it anyway.Just as I hit the landing Danny went past down below, slamming one of the band kids into the lockers.If I hadn’t listened it would have been me!”

 

Mabel studied him carefully a moment, thinking it over.“It sounds to me like you have a guardian angel!Someone out there likes you and is looking out for you!”

 

A guardian angel?A couple years ago he would have scoffed at that but now... it was better than the other options he had thought of.

 

Maybe he wasn’t as crazy as he thought.

 

That night he had some of the most horrible nightmares yet.Maybe he should have listened when it told him not so speak.

 

But with Mabel’s words and understanding echoing in his ears he stopped trying to ignoring the voice, he hesitated less to listen to it.

 

~*~

 

Bill Cipher watched his little human through one of his many ‘eyes’ in the human realm with a smirk.Perhaps he had punished him too harshly for talking to Shooting Star.After their little talk his new toy was listening more readily.It had barely been a year and he was already learning so quickly.  

 

Good- it wouldn’t take him long to have Pine Tree’s complete obedience.

 

He waved his hand, making the imagine of the silly meat sack vanish from the window.All he needed was to have him back in the Falls to move onto step two.

 


	2. Step Two

Step two was simple.It hadn’t actually been planned ahead of time, but what could he say, things happen.Being stuck in the Falls he was draining a lot of energy affecting Pine Tree’s dreams all the way in Piedmont.  

 

And he had far more important things to use that energy on.

 

He glanced from his window- watching Pine Tree on the bus back to the Falls- to his latest project, only half formed.He had forgotten how much energy and time went into making a vessel.Possession was so much simpler.

 

And Bill was a perfectionist.Everything had to be just SO, not a hair or stitch out of place, thin but tall enough to still be imposing, and proportions- human proportion were HARD.Yes he definitely needed to dedicate more time and energy to this- it would be worth it in the long run.

 

No matter what Pine Tree would be wrapped around his perfect little finger.

 

He glanced back at the window- oh yes, step two.Phase out the good dreams and replace them with simple praise.One thing he knew for sure about this meat sack was that he desired attention, positive attention.If Bill was right he would glom onto the praise- well no way to know until he tried it.

 

It wasn’t long before he got the chance.

 

Pine Tree was at work in the gift shop, idly staring out the window while costumers milled about.  

 

_Thief, jewelry._

 

Pine Tree snapped to attention, grabbing for the bat his great uncle kept behind the counter.He kept a close eye on the would-be thief- with a quick glance around the woman slipped a pair of earrings Mabel had made into her purse.

 

“Hey!”He stood, moving out from behind the counter, bat in hand.“We don’t like thieves around here.”The woman blanched and quickly dug in her purse to pull out the three pieces of jewelry she had tried to pilfer.

 

_Good job_

 

Pine Tree seemed shocked a moment- Bill never did talk to him after giving the advice.But then he saw a small smile play at the corner of his lips.  

 

Excellent.

 

If Bill had a mouth he would be grinning.The boy was falling right into his hands.He rewarded him that night with a good dream- slightly less extravagant than others he got.Re-writing someone mind look time after all.He had to slowly phase him out of the dreams, make him reply on the praise, make him HUNGER for it.

 

By the end of the summer he noticed the human puffing up a little with pride at every well done, good job, wonderful, excellent, and any other praise Bill would give him.He was hesitating less and less to follow Bill’s commands- eager for his words of encouragement.

 

The way things were going he was glad he would no longer be fabricating dreams for him.He was going to have to accelerate his plans a bit.

 

It was almost winter when he realized how much he would have to accelerate them.His pet had gone to his locker to find it full of hateful notes, now he was holed up in an empty classroom, the notes in a pile on a desk.

 

It was the first time he tried to start a conversation.“Are you here?”

 

Bill’s eye widened in surprise.Crap, what did he say?He wasn’t expecting to have full conversations with the kid, not yet anyway!

 

_Lies_

 

Pine Tree’s brows furrowed.“What?”

 

_All lies._

 

The human’s eyes fell on the pile of notes.“I am pretty sure they aren’t, no one likes me.”

 

_I do_

 

He watched as the human’s breath seemed to catch in his throat, he looked like he might cry.

 

_I wouldn’t talk to you if I didn’t._

 

“Really?”The question was so meek and hopeful Bill could have laughed.This was completely unscripted, unplanned, but he couldn’t have hoped for a better chance to push the kid toward the next step.  

 

He hummed in answer, _I am a very busy guy, don’t have time for people I don’t like._

 

“You talk to me a lot.”

 

_I like you a lot._

 

Pine Tree seemed unable to speak now.

 

_Those notes are lies.You’re smarter than them, better than them and they know it.They don’t hate YOU, they hate THAT.How could anyone hate you?_

 

He cooed that last part, sweet as honey.He earned the reaction he wanted- tears, but with a smile on the human’s lips.Perfect, perfect, perfect.Shatter him, have him bare his weakest points, and rebuild him.

 

_Burn them.Burn them and forget.You don’t need them._

 

Pine Tree smiled, wiping at his eyes as he gathered up the notes into his bag, “No I don’t.”Not when he had a friend like this.So kind and encouraging, uplifting.Mabel was right, there was someone out there that liked him.

 

~*~

 

Pine Tree initiated a more conversations after that, mostly when he was lonely or something upset him.Bill couldn’t be happier with how things were turning out.His pet was turning to him for help and comfort even before going to his sister!  

 

“I feel like I am going to be sick.”Bill snapped back to the present at that.Pine Tree had been ranting about his troubles with bullies, working himself into a panic attack- Bill hadn’t been paying attention at all.  

 

_Shhh Pine Tree, it will be alright.Sit down, take deep breaths._

 

The boy sat on the edge of his bed, hand pressed to his chest, eyes shut tight as he did as he was told.  

 

_Very good, just like that.Just focus on me._

 

Always- he added in his head, his eye crinkling in delight as the boy smiled softly- his panic subsiding.  

 

_There now, all better.Don’t you think on them,_ I _am here._ I’ll _take care of you, Pine Tree._

 

“Pine Tree?”Oh, how was he going to explain that nickname?

 

_Do you not like it?_

 

“No!I mean I like it, just... why Pine Tree?”It was... nice.No one gave him nice nicknames except Mabel, and most of hers were variations on bro and Dipper.It was nice to have something new.

 

_Because its where I first saw you.The woods.You’re a wild spirit, you don’t belong in a city like this, you never will.You belong to the wilderness, a born wonderer, adventurer._

 

“I miss Gravity Falls.”

 

_I know._

 

“Is that were you are?”

 

Bill made a non-comital hum. _In a way._

 

“I don’t know anything about you.”

 

_You will- in time._

 

Maybe far sooner than Bill planned.It was close to summer again and he still wasn’t finished with his vessel.He had to keep working with him like this until he had a human form. He doubted the kid would take well to a floating triangle in his head.Of course he could be wrong about that.  

 

Pine Tree was eagerly following his commands now- excited for the praise, he was seeking comfort from him, telling him his deepest worries and darkest fears.The foolish human was baring himself completely to the demon, he was un-wittingly giving Bill more and more access to his mind, making it easier for Bill to re-write it.

 


	3. Meddelsome Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! This chapter has GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!

When summer came Pine Tree tried talked more and more to Bill.  Actively asking him for his advice on things like his mysteries.  He started spending most his time hidden away in his room with his books and Bill or in the forest with the same companions.

 

Bill was elated.That curiosity and adventurous spark were what made the boy so interesting to him in the first place, and he hadn’t lost it.No he still had them, now they were focused on Bill, right were they should be.  

 

Bill was so focused on his pet he neglected other things, other forces that might throw a wrench in his plans.

 

A worried twin sister for example.

 

Mabel was concerned for her brother- okay more TERRIFIED.He brother had always been... reserved, but now it was getting down right out of hand.It didn’t help that she heard him talking to himself- or rather the voice- more than once.

 

She needed to pull him out of this.

 

One mid October afternoon she barged into his room while he was ‘talking’.“Heeey Dipper...”

 

He jumped slightly at her sudden appearance.“Mabel what did you do?”His eyes narrowed at the drawn out word.

 

“More like found something out.”She grinned, plopping down on his bed.“You know Clare from choir?”

 

The kid did choir?Bill really should pay more attention, but the kid’s school was SO boring.

 

“What about her?”

 

“She might have a little, massive crush on you!”Dipper flushed at that- Clare was rather pretty.

 

“She does?”

 

“What if I could set up a date for you two?”Oh he could NOT be having THAT.Not with all the work he had been putting into his vessel- Pine Tree was HIS, no one else got to touch him.Damn Shooting Star!

 

_No_

 

Dipper stiffened slightly.“Sorry Mabel, not interested.”

 

“Don’t you try to lie to me bro-bro, I see you blushing.”  

 

Dipper wavered slightly. 

 

_NO_

 

“I am not lying, I am not interested.”

 

Mabel frowned then, studying her brother carefully.She could tell he was only half there.“Dipper,” her soft voice brought his attention back completely to her, “the voice isn’t real.”

 

_Wrong_

 

Dipper swallowed hard, his mind scrambling.Who did he listen to?!

 

“You have to stop this.”She continued.“Please Dipper, let it go, do this.Get out in the world.”

 

Dipper wavered seeing her pleading look.The voice was practically screaming in his head to say no.But Mabel...  

 

It was just one date, not even a date, an outing.He could do this, for Mabel.

 

“Okay.Set it up.”The voice fell silent.

 

Mabel gave him a warm hug and dazzling smile.“Tomorrow it is then!”She cheered and went to call Clare.

 

Dipper shut his door behind her.“Are you still there?”He asked timidly.

 

He got no answer.

 

~*~

 

Damn it!Damn Shooting Star!

 

Bill was positively FUMING.How DARE SHE?!Two years of hard work, Pine Tree had stopped hesitating all together then SHE has to step in!  

 

It had been a long time since he had to conger a nightmare for the boy but tonight was going to be a doozy.He would NEVER disobey him again.

 

~*~

 

Dipper sat at a small table in the coffee shop down the street from the theater.He and Clare had agreed to start the date here before the movie so they could chat.His long gangly legs we stretched out under the table, he waved his hands around as he talked.

 

“If I stopped you from moving your hands would you never be able to talk?”Clare giggled at him as he flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Wow her laugh was pretty!

 

They quickly finished off their coffees and headed to the theater- Dipper walking slower to match her shorter stride.

 

The movie was okay, good special effects but the story was laking.Besides he was more interested in how Clare was leaning against him.

 

This was a perfect first date.

 

When they left the theater it was already dark out.Dipper offered her his arm and walked her home.

 

Just around the corner from her house he tugged her toward a dark alley, and pushed her down onto the ground.His hand quickly covered her mouth, lifting her head and slamming it down onto the pavement.

 

She tried to scream around his hand, tears streaming down her face, his hand desperately clawing at him.He grinned down at her, swatting her hands away with his free hand as he slammed her head down again.  

 

She stilled.

 

For good measure he slammed her head down again, slowly pulling his hand away.He grinned at her glazed over eyes, and the blood in her pretty blonde hair- like a halo.

 

He chuckled and started to tear at her skin, scratching and peeling, ripping her apart with his bare hands.

 

Laughing all the while.Was that his laugh?It seemed... different...

 

~*~

 

Dipper woke in a panic, shaking and crying.He felt his stomach lurch and quickly stumbled his way into the bathroom.He fell to his knees before the toilet, sobbing as he emptied his stomach.

 

As his heaving calmed he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.“Dipper?”Mabel sounded so worried about him.

 

“S-sorry Mabs, I don’t think I can go on that date today.”His voice was shaking as much as he was.

 

Mabel gently rubbed his back.“Its okay Dipper, I’ll let her know.You just rest today okay?”

 

He nodded, blindly reaching up to flush the toilet.As soon as his sister was gone he heard it, soft and sweet.

 

_Go back to bed Pine Tree_

 

He stood, leaning heavily on the counter and looking at himself in the mirror.He looked like hell.He nodded slowly.“Yeah just... just let me.”He reached for his tooth brush.

 

Bill allowed him to wash out his mouth.It gave him more time to work anyway.By the time Dipper made it back to bed- mouth clean and in fresh clothes- the dream was no more than a hazy memory.One that, if he tried to focus on remembering, made him queazy again, and quake with fear.

 

He couldn’t even remember it and it scared him so much?  

 

He fell into bed, wrapping himself tight in his blankets.

 

_Sweet dreams Pine Tree_

 

And Bill made sure they were.Beautiful forest scenes, glades filled with flowers and the supernatural, cool clear springs for swimming, warm sun beaming down on him.Perfection.

 

_You’re a wild spirit, you don’t belong in a city like this, you never will._

 

He whispered in his mind, repeating words from near a year ago.

 

_Don’t make ties here- this isn’t HOME.You belong to the wilderness._

 

~*~

 

When Dipper woke he felt amazing.His stomach was settled, his mind refreshed, a desire to run, run and explore the far reaches of the world.He couldn’t even remember why he had been sick earlier.When he tried to remember a shiver of fear went through him.

 

He decided to leave well enough alone.

 


	4. Tests and Home

That had been too close.

 

Bill had been thinking that for near a month now.He had worked so hard, and with a few words, and batting her eyelashes Shooting Star had almost brought it all crashing down.  

 

Pine Tree disobeyed. 

 

Thanks to that nightmare he hadn’t sense but it still worried Bill.He had to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.  

 

He needed to test him.

 

And what better time to do so than a test?The kid was obsessive about his grades.

 

_Answer that one wrong._

 

Pine Tree hesitated, the look on his face asking why on earth he would want to answer something wrong.

 

_Answer. it. wrong._ His voice was sharp- not allowing any space for argument.The boy did as he was told.He allowed him to continue on a few more questions. _This one too._ This time Pine Tree didn’t hesitate.

 

Good.

 

_Go back up and change your answer to number five.Now hurry with the rest of the test.Be first done._

 

Pine Tree followed his orders, quickly filling in his answers.He got up- soon followed by the cheerleader that sat next to him.As they were dismissed from class the teacher held back the girl.As he left he could hear her being berated for cheating off of him.

 

_She’s been doing it most the quarter.Time ‘karma’ got to her eh?_

 

Pine Tree grinned.Good, that trust should help erase and hesitation.It had been a simple little test- Pine Tree always got all As in math, he made sure of it.He had sacrificed that to obey.It was tiny really but a good start for what was to come.

 

Now what else was the kid afraid of?What else did he value?

 

He was afraid of his peers, and he never got in trouble- a regular teachers pet.Bill chuckled at the thought.And now he was the teacher.

 

It was about a week later that Bill saw another chance for a test.For once he kept quiet about an incoming bully, allowing them to grab Pine Tree and shove him up against the lockers.

 

_Hit him_

 

Pine Tree’s eyes widened in shock.He couldn’t hit him!He... he...

 

_Hit him.Left hook._

 

Dipper drew his hand back, he hit him square in the jaw, making him stumble back.

 

“Pines!”Dipper jolted, looking in wide eyed fear at his english teacher.A very stern old man with zero sense of humor, or tolerance.He often talked about he had taught here since it was a one room school house.

 

Craig made a show of holding his jaw and moaning in pain.Dipper’s stomach felt like it was in knots.“Detention, Pines!After school today.I’ll be having the office call your parents.I would have thought you would know better than to do something like this.”

 

Bill could have laughed himself into a coma.He could see all the emotions flitter across his pet’s face.Disbelief, fear, anger, distrust.

 

“Don’t worry Pine Tree,” he cooed to himself, “you’ll be well rewarded for your obedience.”Because he knew his little pet well, and knew the perfect pick-me-up.

 

All Bill had to do was pull a few strings.

 

The whole time he was in detention Dipper was berating himself for listening.Of course he would be caught!The one time he fought back he would be the one caught pulling a punch.He should have never listened!Just because the voice was always right before didn’t mean he should trust it so completely!

 

He was going to be in so much trouble when his parents got home.He shouldered his bag and headed out- it was a long walk home from school.He kicked a stone along in front of him, still angry at himself.

 

_Down_

 

He paused and glanced around on the ground- to the side of the sidewalk there was something trapped in a drainage grate.He leaned down with a sigh and yanked it out.A dollar bill.He pulled out his wallet, smoothing the bill out and... a $50?!

 

He tucked it away quickly and continued on his way, feeling a little better.As he walked through a little shopping district he paused in front of an old used bookstore.It was his favorite, had all kinds of books, even some rare ones.Some rare ones that interested him.

 

Well he ha some money to burn now, may as well go in.The little bell jingled as he stepped through the door but he got no greeting.

 

“Come on man, some of these look pretty old, they have to be worth more than that!”

 

“Old does not mean valuable.”The shop keeper shook his head.Dipper noticed the small smile on his face.He knew that look, it was just like Gruncle Stan when he was selling to tourists.Swindler.“$15 is as high as I can go.”

 

_Offer $30_

 

Dipper was quick to fish out his wallet, yanking out the $50.“Sir?”He got the seller’s attention.“If you have change how about $30?”

 

“Wait wha-”

 

“Done kid!”The seller dug around in his pockets for a $20, passing it and the bag of books to Dipper.

 

“No, wait that...”

 

_Leave._

 

“Thank you!” He chirped, hugging the bag of books to him and hurrying back out onto the street.He made his way toward a bench on the corner.

 

_Look back_

 

Dipper glanced back to see a professor-esc man climbing out of a car and heading for the shop.

 

_A collector_

 

He hugged his bag of books a little tighter.

 

_You beat him._

 

Dipper grinned and plopped himself down on the bench to check over his treasures.A more modern book about haunted houses throughout America, a book of Native American folk lore, a book on Greek mythology- he flipped it open to where the bookmark laid- Hades and Persephone, Celtic folk lore, another two books about ghosts, a rather old book with no title on the spine- he flipped it open to find various spells.

 

He was positively giddy.

 

Just the right place at the right time... he would have never even gone in today if he hadn’t had detention.He would have missed him, the collector would have these.He smiled softly, his finger lovingly running down the spine of the magic book.“Everything for a reason.”The voice sent him to detention for THIS, to give him these.

 

He hugged the book before carefully putting it back in the bag, shouldering the tote and heading off home again. 

 

Oh this was almost too perfect!The kid’s faith was completely restored, he was even THANKFUL for Bill getting him in trouble.This was so perfect!What else could he do to test him?He gazed around the rest of the shopping district, picking the next test.  

 

_Turn left_

 

Dipper did so without hesitation, curious to what the voice had in store for him now.

 

_Cross the street_

 

Dipper found himself in front of a small shop, a pink painted door, in the window was a mannequin in frilly lingerie, white scrolling text reading out ‘Erotic Boutique’.

 

Bill cackled as color rose in Pine Tree’s face.It was even better that the kid opened the door without being told- though he was hesitant he did what he knew Bill wanted.He tugged his hat down as though trying to hide and kept his head low as he wondered into the store.

 

The kid was so easily embarrassed, and so afraid of being judged, this was a perfect test for that.He had to lay his trust in Bill.

 

_Stop_  

 

Pine Tree froze, glancing at the table before him.Neat rows of frilly panties of all colors and materials.

 

_The yellow ones_

 

Dipper quickly snatched them up and shuffled over to the counter, handing over his $20 and refusing to make eye contact with his cashier.He shoved the little bag deep into his tote of books and hurried out of the store and home.

 

Once he was safe within his room he put his books away, when his hand brushed the bag from the ‘boutique’ he flushed.

 

_Wear them_

 

Pine Tree actually squeaked at the order but he complied, slowly stripping off his jeans and briefs to slide in the silky, shiny gold panties.  

 

_Don’t!_

 

Bill stopped him before he could grab up his jeans again, his eye roving over him.He had been so distracted by building his own body he hadn’t been paying attention to how Pine Tree’s had changed over the years.“But I-”

 

_Let me look at you._ He cooed, the boy flushing brighter. _Shirt too._

 

Pine Tree’s face grew even redder as he yanked his shirt over his head.He shifted nervously, standing bare in the middle of his room- well except for the frilly panties that barely covered him.

 

Bill turned away, focusing his attention on his vessel.There was a new hunger rising up in him, one that told him Pine Tree was going to be... useful in more ways than planned.He needed his vessel done.

 

Until then maybe he could tempt his pet with something else.

 

_Thank you Pine Tree._ He purred, causing the boy to shiver. _You should dress again before your parents get home._

 

Dipper happily followed that advice.

 

~*~

 

That night Dipper dreamed of a dark forest, monsters chasing him down.Tears stung his eyes as he ran, just barely ahead of the beasts.Where were his warm glades and fairies?The cool pools filled with fish?Bright wild flowers?  

 

He hadn’t done anything wrong!He had been good and listened all day!

 

He skidded to a stop before a massive wall, the color of desert sands.It towered over him, there were wooden double doors set into it, two giant statues or sphinx guarding both sides.

 

The sounds of pursuit pushed him forward.He bolted for the door, pushing the heavy thing open.He managed to close it just as the drooling, red eyed beast came barreling out of the forest.He leaned against the door panting heavily.The sound of water drew his attention.

 

He opened his eyes to find himself in a sun drenched courtyard, he stood under an overhang held up by beautifully painted columns.Colorful, golds, reds, blues all in painstaking detail.Their tops were flared and painted like feathers or palm fans. Below were stripes- some decorated with birds or beetles, below that were gold triangles lined in red.They looked like something straight out of his history book- only missing the hieroglyphs.

 

He crept over a polished marble floor into the sun.The fountain in the center of the courtyard was much more victorian in style. a perfect circular pool with a three layered tower rising from its center.The tower in shining black, a perfect contrast to the white marble all around.

 

He leaned over its edge, dipping his fingers into the water.To his left and right- between columns- were two doors matching the one he had come through.And before him an opening to the outside, no door in his way.He moved around the fountain, crossing the courtyard in quick strides onto a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden far below.

 

Perfect lawns, colorful flower beds.A clover shaped pool in its center was its focal point.Beautiful mosaic tiles decorating its bottom.The forest he knew from his dreams came right to the back edge of the garden.The path into it tantalizing him.To its other sides were buildings two stories high, painted columns- like the ones all behind him- covered in vines and roses created hidden patios.The buildings were long, built into the hill and rising up beside him.  

 

“What is this place?”

 

_Home_

 

He grinned at the voice- it never visited him in dreams.Home, this was home.THis was were he belonged, a warmth swelled up in him.The word continued to echo in his mind.

 

The doors!That was how to get down there into that garden and that familiar forest.He ran for one but it wouldn’t budge.He went for the other one, skidding around the fountain but it wouldn’t move either.

 

He pounded on it.“Hello?Please let me in!Please!”There was no answer, he continued, desperate.“Please I am home!Let me in!”He almost sobbed.

 

He pressed his head to the wood.“How do I get in?”

 

_Me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little tip of my hat to one of my favorite Billdip writers in there. Please let me know what you think. This story goes a darker path than I normally write so I always appreciate feedback


	5. Specialized Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ENTIRE chapter is porn- very manipulative dark porn- you have been warned

For months when he dreamed Dipper found himself in that courtyard.Without fail he would check the doors, knock on each one a wait awhile before moving on to the next.He knew exactly how many marble tiles were in that yard, every knot in the wooden doors, he had tried climbing the columns just to kill time- never made it far.

 

When spring came he watched the garden below.New flowers were planted, trees blossomed, light airy fabric sometimes billowed out from the hidden patios and windows with the warm breezes.In his little corner of the home things changed to.Lily pads in the fountain, planter boxes appeared on the balcony, as did a white chaise- which he happily lounged on and watched the clouds go by.

 

It was mid-summer when finally something else changed, something big.He had been watching the garden, wondering it there was another way down.What would happen if he jumped over the ledge?It wasn’t the first time he had thought about that.

 

Suddenly there was a warmth all around him, a pressure against his back that made him stiffen up.Black gloved hands came to rest on top of his and he felt lips against his neck.He turned in the hold, pressing himself back against the stone ledge and drawing his fist back.

 

The man before him caught his wrist with a cocky smirk that was just a little too pointy.“Now now Pine Tree, you wouldn’t really hit me would you?”

 

His mouth went slack, eyes wide.He would know that voice anywhere, it had been his constant companion and friend.“You...”His eyes scanned over the man before him.Dark tan skin, sharp features, one eye covered with a black patch- the other a bright gold.His golden hair fell in easy waves, the black bangs framing his face perfectly.  

 

Dipper felt underdressed beside him in his dapper suit.Skinny black pants, shining black shoes with golden tips, a yellow vest over a white button up.Over them a black cape that came to his elbows in front and down past his rear in back.It had yellow lining with a brick pattern.A black bow tie at his collar with a little top hat that seemed to float above his head just a couple inches.

 

The man released his wrist, hand coming up to caress his cheek.“So sorry you’ve been waiting so long to get in.As I’ve said before I am a very busy man and it takes a lot of energy to project this form the first time.Especially when you’re so far away from me.”

 

Dipper felt his mouth open and close a few times but nothing came out.The man smirked at him again and leaned forward, capturing him in a kiss.Dipper’s mind went fuzzy, his hands clutched the edge of the ledge.That tall body pressed against him and he felt a surge of desire before he started kissing back.

 

Bill lounged in his favorite chair with a smirk as he watched the dream in his window.He twitched his new fingers, making the dream him pull the boy closer, his other hand lightly tapped at Pine Tree’s pleasure center.His vessel had been done a couple weeks now but it had taken time to gain access to that part of his mind.That time and effort would be worth it though- now he could REALLY train him.

 

He grinned to himself, twitching his fingers again.Just as his dream self plunged his tongue into Pine Tree’s mouth- earning a moan- he snapped his fingers, cutting off the dream and sending Pine Tree back to the waking world.

 

Dipper whimpered when he woke.No, no, NO!There was finally a face to the voice he was... they were...He rolled over, intent on going back to sleep.

 

“Dipper its time for work!”Mabel poked his her head in

 

He groaned.“I don’t feel good.”

 

_Go to work Pine Tree.I am still here, I’ll see you tonight._

 

“What kind of not good?”He could hear her approach his bed.

 

“Headache.Once I eat something I should feel better.”He sighed.“I don’t want to miss running tours.”

 

~*~

 

That night he turned into bed early, eager to see his friend again.Were they friends?The way they had kissed it seemed like the voice wanted more.And he had kissed back, did he want more too?

 

This time when he came into the dream he saw the man sitting on the chaise, a small table now beside it with tea and sweets.“I’ve always loved it up here- such a beautiful view.”He smiled up at Dipper as he came close and patted the space beside him.“Come sit with me.”

 

Dipper did as he was told, settling beside him.“From what I’ve seen of it your whole home is beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.I’ve never trusted a human with this place before- but you’re special.”The real Bill tapped the pleasure center very lightly at the complement.

 

“What are you?You look human.”

 

The man just smirked at him, settling his tea aside and taking Dipper’s chin in hand.“Careful of the questions you ask pet,” another tap at the nickname- sending a shiver down the boy’s spine, “all things in due time.”

 

“Can I know your name?”Another smirk and he was being pulling in for a kiss.He gave into it immediately, parting his lips to his mystery man.A hand rested on his thigh and he tried to press closer and...

 

Snap.

 

Dipper woke with a groan.Why did that keep happening?!When he was alone there time dragged on forever but now he had company they kept getting cut off.

 

He went into town that day for a book on dreams.

 

~*~

 

It went on that way for the rest of summer.Every time things got a little further they would be cut off- leaving him yearning for his dream world again.Bill was so happy at how it was affecting his pet, every time they got cut off he got angry, he tried to talk to him more while he was awake- even muttering to him at work and school.

 

It was three weeks into school Bill saw an opportunity to move forward.His dream self pressed Pine Tree up against a column, kissing him hard, slipping a knee between his legs.“Oh fuck.”His pet moaned, pressing more against him.

 

Bill smirked against his neck.“Do you want me to?”

 

“I... ye-”He woke up then- half hard, staring up at his ceiling.“You have to be fucking kidding me.”He muttered, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

Bill waited almost a week before visiting him again.This time Dipper found himself in a room.Exposed wood beams on the ceiling, a huge stone fireplace, and warm wood floors.A large bed dressed in soft sheets and covered in pillows sat between two windows.Through them he could see his dream forest- mere feet away.He ignored the rest of the room when he realized that.  

 

He was IN the house!  

 

He turned on his heel for the door, only to find his friend... lover?, standing there.“So sorry I had to be away for awhile.”He purred, moving for Dipper, a gloved hand on his chest pushing him back deeper into the room.“Do you like your room?I made it just for you.”

 

“Its wonderful!”He chirped.“I love the view.Could we-”the backs of his knees hit the bed and he went falling back onto it.

 

“I thought it would be a good time to show it to you.”He started pulling off his gloves and hat.“I didn’t get to hear your full answer last time but I am pretty sure it was a yes?”

 

Dipper’s mouth ran dry as he watched him drape his cape over the footboard and start undoing his bowtie.Last time?Oh... OH.“Yes!Yes it was a yes!”

 

His dream man smiled down on him and it made him squirm.That hungry look in his eye, a smile that promised all kinds of dark and wonderful things.He toed off his shoes and crawled on top of Dipper, nipping at his neck with his too sharp teeth before capturing his lips.Dipper returning it in kind, his hands clutching to his shirt.

 

Soft hands tugged at his own shirt, pulling it up and off of him.The kiss was broken, his lover’s lips searching over his chest, hands petting up and down his sides.Dipper arched into every touch, moaning loudly, hands fisting into the sheets.  

 

Bill wanted this done fast- just a quick little fuck that would leave his pet wanting more and more.And he would give it to him, the way he wanted it.  

 

His hands worked at Pine Tree’s pants, tugging them down over his hips, quickly followed by his underwear.He sat back to undo his own pants- his pet watched him with hazy eyes, licking his lips.  

 

“Like what you see Pine Tree?”He teased, surprised he got a little nod in answer.Good, then the work on his vessel was worth it.He leaned over him again, steeling his breath away in a hungry kiss as he pressed up against him.  

 

“Wait- you have to-”

 

“Dreams my pet, thats not necessary here.”He soothed him.“Hush now, just relax and enjoy.”Pine Tree’s instant obedience excited him more than the teasing had.With hands firm on his hips he carefully pressed into him, moaning at the feeling.He paused when he was all the way in then pulled out and slammed back in.

 

Pine Tree gasped and arched toward him.“Holy fuck.”He breathed, rolling his hips against Bill’s with needy abandon.  

 

“Such a good boy, you take it so well.”He praised.Dipper moaned, a joy and pride washing over him with the pleasure.  

 

It didn’t take much to drive the human over the edge. Bill knew it would happen early- he had made sure Pine Tree had never had dreams like this, never dated.It still disappointed him.He would have to train him to wait.Maybe even until Bill commanded it.Oh yes- that would be good.

 

Bill continued to pound his trembling body until he came deep inside him, panting heavily.He looked over the body beneath him, flush, chest splattered in cum, breathing hard.Hazy brown eyes stared up at him in what he could only describe as utter devotion.It made him smile.He leaned down, lips barely brushing his pet’s...

 

Dipper jolted awake to his alarm blaring and his briefs sticky.He whimpered, wanting nothing more than to be back in that bed with his nameless man.

 

~*~

 

Bill quickly found that moderation was key in this.He had to work it slow.Once a week he would visit Pine Tree’s dreams, always in that bedroom.Each visit was a little longer, each got a little rougher.Each time Pine Tree was given more pleasure.

 

All it took to get him to last longer was a simple command.“Wait for me.”He still came sooner than Bill liked but he was getting better.

 

He was thankful for his foresight because he was gently nudging that little pleasure center in his mind often.Pine Tree had squirmed and struggled under him the first time he bound his arms above his head.A few more times of tying him up- a little praise, a little tap in his mind- and he found joy in it, obeying happily without Bill having to do anything.

 

Then the biting and clawing came.He was a demon after all- a born sadist.He loved Pine Tree’s startled gasps and the way tears sprung to his eyes.The way his need wilted slightly not so much.It took some more insistent taps, and curving himself with the hard bites slightly to get his pet to come around to that.But after nearly two months he was moaning at the pain.

 

Humans were so easy!They talked about heart and soul but there was nothing but the mind.And Bill was master of the mind.

 

It certainly made training his pet easier.

 

It was almost the new year now and Bill had his own resolution.A new thing he wanted his pet to learn- to DO.Beg.  

 

He could tell by the way the body beneath him twitched that Dipper was close and he stopped.Brown eyes flew open, gazing up at him in confusion.The boy tried to arch up into him to get him moving again but he pinned his hips down, smirking wickedly at him.

 

He whimpered and struggled against the bonds on his wrists.“Why did you stop?Keep going.”He whined, but his lover just continued to stare him down.“Come on, I am so close...”

 

He snorted at that- he didn’t care if Pine Tree was close- this was about HIS pleasure.  

 

“Didn’t your parents teach you better manners than that?”

 

The human blinked up at him hazily.“Please... please keep going.”

 

Bill pushed in almost painfully slow.He had to remind himself to hold back- it was for the better.“Better.”

 

Pine Tree whimpered.“Please don’t stop.PLEASE.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I?Are you so needy?”

 

“Yes!Please, I need it!Please keep going.Fuck me faster.”He babbled.

 

Bill started to move a little faster.“Whats ‘it’?What do you need?”

 

“You!Please...” he still didn’t know his name, what did he call him?His clouded mind cast around for something and clung to the first it found.“Please Master I need you!”

 

Bill’s eye went wide and he slammed into him, his pet throwing his head back in a moan.Leaning down and nuzzling against his jaw, licking over a bite mark.“I like that, I like that a lot.”He purred.“Such a good, sweet pet.”  

 

The praise was all it took to drive Dipper over his edge- Bill close behind.  

 

~*~

 

Breaking the ice that first time was all it took to have Pine Tree begging all the time.And damn, he was creative.Plain old ‘fuck me’ turned into ‘burry yourself in me.’, ‘make me scream’.‘I need it’ turned into ‘please Master more’, ‘I need your cock’, ‘I can’t live without you’.That one was Bill’s favorite.

 

He idly wondered what else he could make the boy do.Oh wait!He had almost forgotten about those.

 

Pine Tree was changing for bed. _Wear them_ A pause and confusion.

 

“What?”

 

_The yellow ones.Wear them._

 

It seemed to click in his pets mind what he was talking about, as he quickly fished the yellow panties out from the back of his drawer.Double checking his door was locked he slid them on and climbed into bed.

 

He woke to his other room, his ream man already on top of him.“You look so good Pine Tree.”He purred.“Go back to that little shop and get more.I like it.”

 

He gasped at a hard nip to his collar.“Yes Master.”He breathed.

 

Oh Bill did LOVE that.And the kid had thought of the title all on his own.He ran his hands up and down the boy’s chest, pinching and rubbing at his nipples.Oh he did so love watching him squirm.

 

One hand came down, tugging at the waist band of the panties only to let it snap back against his hip.“Fuck!”He moaned, biting at his lip to try and hold it back.

 

Bill chuckled at him.“In due time pet.”He tugged the band again to much the same reaction before he ground down against him.Pine Tree lifted his hips to him needily but Bill pulled back.“Like I said, in due time.”

 

The boy whimpered but raised no further protests.Bill continued his slow teasing, tormenting him in the most wonderful ways.

 

He pressed his knee up between his spread thighs, Pine Tree was arching into it and moaning, rutting desperately against him.He leaned back to see the flushed body, clad in nothing but yellow panties, painfully hard, and seeking friction from wherever he could.

 

“You little whore.”He smirked.The body beneath his paused.Oh shit.He quickly tapped his pleasure center, made his dream self lean over him, pinning his wrists to the mattress, and pressing his knee more firmly against him.  

 

“MY little whore.”He tapped the pleasure center again, sending the boy back into motion.

 

~*~

 

It had taken a few visits but his pet was responding well to his new nickname.Bill didn’t miss how it made him squirm.

 

Perfect, everything was perfect.  

 

Pine Tree had done what he was told and gotten a couple more pairs of panties.He was wearing white lace with little black bows now.He looked delightful straddling Bill’s lap, grinding down against him, with his head thrown back- baring his throat to the demon.Hmmm he needed something there...

 

“Stop.”Pine Tree stilled, looking down at him in confusion.

 

“Was that not good Master?”He looked so disappointed!

 

Bill smiled up at him.“Wonderful.In fact I might need a little help..” he thrust his hips up against DIpper’s, earning a beautiful gasp.“Stand up.”

 

His pet obeyed without question, watching with anticipation as Bill undid his pants.“Now,” he leaned back on his hands with a smirk, “on your knees like a good little whore.”

 

Dipper started at him a moment, swallowing hard as he did as he was told.“I- I’ve never done this-”

 

“I know.”Bill pet a hand over his hair.“Don’t worry- you’ll know when you’re doing well.I’ll guide you.”He took a handful of his hair, pulling him close.“Just like this.”

 

The boy licked his lips, slowly leaning forward and tentatively licking at his tip.“Its not going to bite you Pine Tree.Its like... a popsicle, suck it.”He gave his hair an impatient tug.Dipper opened his mouth to him and Bill seized the opportunity to push all the way in, burying Pine Tree’s nose in golden pubes.

 

Good thing you don’t need air in dreams.“Thats it, see easy.What a good little whore you are.”He praised, tapping his pleasure center again and again as he fucked his throat.

 

How many times would he have to do it before his mind and body reacted automatically?

 

Three.Three wonderful blow jobs later and Pine Tree was moaning around him and getting hot just from pleasuring him.

 

Just like a good little whore.

 

 

 


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn warning! From this point on if there isn't porn there will be violence- sometimes there will be both.

When they returned to Gravity Falls for the summer the dreams happened with more frequency.Well the voice HAD said it took energy to project as far as Piedmont.Over all though they summer was uneventful.After so many summers Dipper had uncovered most the mysteries of his journal- he never did find one or two, he helped more in the shop but that was easy work.

 

He longed for adventure.

 

“Dipper!”Mabel burst into their old room, where Dipper still slept.“Pacifica is having a party tonight, come with me!”

 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her no he hear the gentle whisper.

 

_Go ahead, have fun with your sister._

 

“What kind of party?”He allowed.

 

“Fancy dress!Don’t worry I found you something to wear!”She produced a shopping bag from behind her.“You have a couple hours so tame that hair too!”

 

With a groan he gathered up the bag and started laying out clothes to see what his sister ha gotten him.Simple light blue button up with a black vest and tie, black slacks, shinny black shoes.  

 

Well at least she hadn’t gone over the top.

 

He headed downstairs to get cleaned up before she took over the bathroom.

 

_Black ones_

 

Dipper paused as he pulled out his underwear.“The panties?”He whispered back. 

 

_No underwear lines- trust me, I know about fancy dress._

 

Dipper chuckled and pulled them out.Yeah he supposed he would.

 

Dipper was not looking forward to this at all.This whole evening was going to be nothing more than a chore for him.He hated parties, hated crowds, hated dressing up, hated dancing.This was going to be horrible.

 

His stomach sunk even more when they pulled up when he saw how many cars there were.Shit, even the Northwest manor was going to feel crowded.

 

He stuck close to Mabel as they entered, following her like a little puppy through the people.She at least knew some of them, and he felt less out of place when she started conversations.It was even worst since his friend wasn’t talking to him.

 

“Dipper you should mingle!”She told him as she passed him a drink.They had tucked away into a little corner for a breather.  

 

“I AM mingling.”  

 

“Yeah, with me.”She rolled her eyes, handing him a drink.“This is why you should get out more.You’re socially stunted.”

 

Heat rose to his cheeks and he set his glass back down.“FINE, I’ll go mingle.” He snapped back and vanished into the crowd.He wove through carefully, not wanted to bump anyone, pretending he had a destination.

 

A flash of yellow.  

 

He stopped and looked around.It was a bright yellow, like the crayon kids use to draw the sun.It was like HIM.

 

He couldn’t spot anyone though and continued on.He saw yellow again but it was quickly blocked by the crowd.Damn it.

 

He glanced around and made his way to the stairs, going up a couple steps to see over all the people.THERE!By the third table on the right side.

 

“Pines?What are you doing?”He glanced down to see Pacifica, dressed in a sparkly sky blue dress that clung tight to her body.Little silver butterflies pinned into her updo.

 

“Just looking for Mabel, we got separated.”He quickly excused, coming down off the stairs and heading for the yellow clad man.

 

“But she’s over there...”He paid her no mind and kept moving.

 

He soon found himself at the other’s side.The man turned to him and gave him a large grin, his visible eye crinkling.“There you are Pine Tree- I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

Dipper sucked in a shaky breath, his heart was hammering in his chest, all music and chattered faded into the background.It was just him and his master.He grinned back up at the man.“I am glad we found each other.”He breathed.

 

His master smiled down at him and held out his gloved hand.“Come, I know you aren’t a big fan of parties.”

 

Dipper gratefully took the offered hand and let his master lead him further into the manor.“Who are you?”

 

Bill was about to make a comment about Pine Tree questioning him, but when he turned around the boy was following eagerly, a dazed smile on his face, eye alight with joy and curiosity.

 

“Bill Cipher.”He allowed as they stopped in front of a door.“Now pet, think of your dreams.Focus very carefully on them- I want to take you home.”

 

The boy sucked his lip between his teeth and shut his eyes, picturing where he wanted to be.Bill opened the door and pulled him through.

 

“Your room...”Dipper gasped and hurried around, peering into every nook and cranny eagerly.“I know how much you wish to see the rest of my home yet still- we’re here.Why is that?”He mused, firmlyshutting the door behind him.

 

His pet stilled and looked up at him, chewing his lip once more.“This isn’t a dream,” it wasn’t a question, “this is the real you and real me.”

 

“And you want more than faint lingering memories when you wake.”Bill grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him close against his chest.“Because this is real I’ll have to be more careful with you.”

 

He was pleased at how disappointed his Pine Tree looked at that.“Do whatever you want to me.”

 

He grinned down at him and pushed him down onto the bed.The human twisted his hands into the blankets and looked up at him as though awaiting orders.  

 

“You clean up very well Pine Tree.You look good all dressed up like this.”He praised, leaning over to run his fingers along the buttons of his vest.  

 

“Thank you Master Cipher.”Oh and hearing him use his NAME beside that title was positively delicious.His voice was so sweet and Bill idly wondered if he would taste as good as he sounded.He grasped at his tie, yanking him up into a hard kiss.Pine Tree scrambled to support himself on his elbows as he eagerly kissed back.

 

He pushed him back against the mattress and untucked his tie, loosening it and his collar.The boy’s hair was no longer nice and slick, but starting to go back to its usual bushy style.“You look even better disheveled.”

 

Bill was willing to bet he would look the best bare.He undid Pine Tree’s pants, yanking them down over his hips.“You wore them.”He hummed, tracing his finger along the edge of the black panties.

 

“Such a good boy.”He praised.“And you’ve already gotten hard?Are you really so needy?Are the dreams I give you not good enough?”

 

“No Master!I LOVE the dreams, this is just... its real- I can feel it... its so different.I’ve longed to really feel you for so long.”

 

Pine Tree really had gotten good at the dirty talk and flattery, and it went straight to Bill’s cock.“Don’t worry Pine Tree,” he cooed, “you won’t be without again.Your 18 now- stay.Stay in Gravity Falls, stay where I can get to you.”He gave him a none-to-gentle squeeze.  

 

“Yes!”Dipper moaned, arching up into his hand.“As long as you will have me I’ll stay with you.”

 

Forever then- Bill smirked.

 

“Do you think you can hold back until I finish?”He whispered teasingly in his ear.“You can just barely in the dreams- such a dirty boy- do you think you can manage in real life?”

 

Dipper whimpered but nodded.“Anything Master wants.”

 

“Thats my good little pet.”He purred, leaning off of him to peel off some of his own more restricting clothes.When he was done he plopped down, leaning against the headboard.“Take off that waistcoat and come here.”

 

Dipper was quick to follow orders, dropping the piece of clothing carelessly to the floor to climb into his master’s lap.Bill wriggled a little underneath him, letting him feel his hardness, hands came to rest on his hips.

 

“You know what I like.Be a good little whore and take care of me.”

 

The human moaned at that, dropping his hands down eagerly to free his Master’s cock. Bill let out a soft moan as his pet’s warm hand wrapped around him, carefully stroking.Pine Tree wasn’t wrong about the real thing being more intense that the dreams.  

 

“Pick up the pace.”He ordered and was instantly obeyed.He nipped at Pine Tree’s shoulder, signaling he wanted his tender throat.Dipper tipped his head back for him.He could leave marks... in the dreams he did but knew they didn’t stay in the waking world.Now though...He grinned against his skin and bit down hard, drawing blood.

 

“Ah!Master!”The boy rocked against him, eliciting a growl from the demon.He was ashamed to say he wouldn’t be lasting long either.He bucked his hips up against Dipper’s.

 

“Enough.”He snarled.He materialized a bottle in his hand, the other pushing Pine Tree onto his back.He spread his legs so Pine Tree was trapped between them“Give me a little show and prepare yourself.”

 

His pet easily caught bottle and was quick to pop it open.With one hand slick the other moved to remove his panties.“Keep them on, I like them.”Dipper moved his hand lower to pull back out of the way.He carefully rubbed the pad of his finger around his twitching hole and pressed a finger in.His hips immediately rose up to meet it.

 

Bill licked his lips at the display.His pet squirming and needy between his legs, breathing heavy, bleeding, fucking himself on his fingers.

 

“Faster, I want you.”He growled and the boy added another finger, quickly thrusting them in and out, scissoring them.Bill could only stand to watch him a little longer before he yanked his hand away- earning a whimper- and pulled him back up to sit in his lap.“Ride me.”He snarled.

 

Pine Tree took him in hand, guiding his thick cock to his hole.“Fuck.”They hissed together.Damn the kid was tight!The squeeze, the twitching muscles- it was like his pet was trying to milk him.He jerked his hips up to get him moving and Pine Tree started to rock against him, bouncing up and down on him.

 

He grabbed at Dipper’s hips.“Lean back.”Oh yes- that was even better, he could get deeper, press in harder.From the way Pine Tree was moaning and whimpering- letting out breathless moans of ‘Master’, and ‘please more’- he was ramming right into his sweet spot.

 

“You can cum.”He leaned forward to nip at his neck before biting down to draw blood again.“This once you can cum before me.”Cause if he was this tight now Bill was positively dying to know what he was going to feel like mid orgasm.

 

He thrust harder, hands squeezing his hips.Pine Tree was moaning shamelessly, babbling wonderfully lewd things in his ear.His words cut off in a gasp that dissolved into a low groan as he came in his panties.

 

Oh fuck! That sweet little hole got impossibly tight around him, milking his own orgasm out of him.He thrust up into him one more time, coming as deep in him as he could.  

 

And his body went limp, Pine Tree collapsed onto his chest- he allowed him to stay as they caught their breath.Mmm that was so good he wanted seconds.Focusing his energy he recovered himself and rolled them to press Pine Tree back against the mattress.

 

He thrust hard into him with a grin.His pet tossed his head to the side with a moan, his oversensitive body twitching beneath Bill.He was perfect.

 

Bill had his seconds, as well as thirds, he kept going until Pine Tree passed out beneath him.

 

~*~

 

When Dipper woke the next morning he was alone in bed.He panicked a moment before he heard the scrape of silver-wear on plates.Bill sat on a small curved couch- leaning against the arm- beside the short cafe table in front of his fire place.Dipper carefully slid out of bed, almost stepping on his panties- Bill had yanked them off at some point last night.He slid them on and pulled his dress shirt back on, buttoning just a couple buttons.  

 

The smell of sweet jellies and honey, fresh breads, and strong coffee almost caused him to moan.He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday.He eagerly padded over, settling himself beside Bill and snatching up a biscuit.He pulled it apart and drizzled a thick layer of honey on it.

 

Bill watched him with a raised eyebrow over his cup of tea.“Little hungry Pine Tree?”His eyes trailed up and down the boy.The only thing that could make that little ‘outfit’ better was if he was wearing Bill’s button up.And perhaps something else...

 

He smirked at Dipper’s eager nod.“Well we can’t have you filling up on bread.When you’re done with that we should get you some... protein.”He leaned back, pushing his hips out and spreading his legs slightly.

 

The boy took the hint, his eyes falling to his crotch and he licked his lips.“Yes please.”He murmured, setting his biscuit aside for now, his hand petting over Bill’s knee as he dropped down between his legs.

 

Bill smirked down at him, undoing his pants for him.“Now open that pretty little mouth and let me ‘feed’ you.”Dipper leaned forward eagerly- hands on the floor before him, mouth open wide, eyes locked on Bill’s.

 

The demon tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled him forward.

 

~*~

 

Pine Tree’s lips looked delightfully pink after being stretched over his cock.The boy had gotten hard from it- just like Bill had trained into him- and though Bill was loath to admit it felt good to have him in his lap, even if he wasn’t riding him.He was finding that Pine Tree was quiet the doting lover- more than happy tosnuggle up, gentle hands rubbing over his arms, hand feeding him.

 

Bill’s mind drifted to the servants of old human empires- dressing in almost nothing, sitting that their master’s side to fan and feed them, the more favored ones dressed with jewels and often taken to bed.

 

His eye trailed over Pine Tree again- he would look good like that...

 

“... and maybe after I get cleaned up I could explore the house?”

 

“After you get cleaned up it will be time for you to go back to your family.”He put in quickly.It would be best to leave him eager to come back.

 

The human made a soft noise of protest.“Are you questioning me, Pine Tree?”His tone grew dangerous.

 

“No master!I just... I am going to miss you.”He pouted.

 

“Oh pet, its not for good.I’ll open the door to you as often as we like.But your family will worry if you’re gone to long.You DID vanish from a rather big party last night and its almost noon in your world.”

 

At Pine Tree’s sullen nod he smiled.“Good then, go get cleaned up.”He shooed him toward the bathroom.

 

When Dipper came back out he was dressed in his half suit from the night before.“Master I can’t find my tie.”

 

“I have it.Come here- I have a gift for you before you leave.”

 

Dipper hurried forward, looking with interest at the black box in his master’s hand.Bill opened it, reviling a gold collar, a small hinge on the back, topaz triangle in the front where it clicked together.

 

“Is this really for me?”

 

Bill smiled a the awe in his voice.“It is- I had it made just for you, like the room.”  

 

“I... I don’t deserve anything so grand...”

 

“Of course you do pet.Only the best for my little Pine Tree.”He cooed, carefully lifting it from the box.“Let me put it on you.”Pine Tree obediently lifted his head, allowing Bill to slip it around his neck beneath his collared shirt.  

 

The moment it clicked shut the hinge on the back vanished.Now that it was on it was on for good.“It looks wonderful on you.”He traced his finger along the edge of the triangle.

 

“Thank you Master- its beautiful.”He glanced up to meet his human’s eyes, finding them full of pure love and devotion.

 

He was perfect.

 

~*~

 

Dipper made it back to the shack about 1:30, attempting to slide in unnoticed.He should have known Mabel would be watching out for him.

 

“WHERE have you BEEN!”She practically yelled.“Where did you go last night?I thought you had snuck off home but I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

 

He winced.“I am sorry Mabel I...”Shit what did he tell her?“I met someone at the party...”

 

Her eyes widened.“And you left with them?”That didn’t sound like Dipper at all.

 

“Yeah- you told me to mingle and I did and we may have gotten carried away...”He flushed.

 

“You went HOME with them?!”He couldn’t tell if she was angry or just shocked.“What happened?!Who are they?”

 

He swallowed hard.“Yeah I went home with them and we um...” he murmured something she couldn’t quiet catch, “all night...”

 

She could hardly believe what she was hearing!Dipper- socially awkward, wall flower Dipper had hooked up with a complete stranger.And now he was trying to escape up the stairs.“Hey hold on!What’s their name?”

 

He paused.“Bill.”

 

Her brother had hook up with a stranger... with a GUY.Well that explained why he never let her set him up...

 


	7. Tour

Dipper was getting more and more distant.He would vanish for hours on end, sometimes he wouldn’t come back until late in the night, and in the mornings Mabel would notice bruises on his wrists and- despite his best efforts at high collared shirts- hickeys.

 

She knew he must be going to see Bill, the bruises concerned her and she said as much to Dipper.He quickly wrote it off as nothing.None of this was like him, hooking up with a stranger like this?No way- and going back to see him again and again, being left with bruises?  

 

No, this wasn’t right.Dipper had faced a lot in school with bullies, he wouldn’t tolerate someone treating him like that in a romance- if it could even be called that.Would he?Was he falling into old patterns and just taking it, somehow thinking he deserved it?

 

Mabel had tried to follow him a few times to try and get a look at the guy that was abusing her brother.But she never could.

 

She could be in the living room and Dipper would go out, she would be hot on his heels but he was already gone when she opened the door.Did he know she was trying to follow him?Why was he being so secretive about all this?

 

She had gone from being curious about her brother’s new ‘friend’ to being afraid of him, of what he was doing to her brother.Her twin had never kept secrets this big from her before and it was unsettling.These changes weren’t right.

 

She had gone upstairs once to get her brother up for work and got more than she bargained for- her brother stretched out on his bed, touching himself.Before she had closed the door and ran off she heard him talking- like there was someone else there telling him what to do.  

 

The only problem was the room was empty and his phone was downstairs.

 

None of this was right, none of it and Mabel was finding there was nothing she could do about it.

 

~*~

 

Bill was fairly certain he had accidentally turned his pet into a nympho.Not that he was complaining.He was quiet enjoying discovering the pleasures of his new form, and with his pet’s limber body and boundless energy there were plenty to discover.Perhaps it was him who was becoming a nympho, not that it mattered- his little bitch was always more than happy to bend over for him.

 

The boy- young man now Bill supposed- was already showing such great promise after Bill’s careful cultivating.Eager for praise and attention he would jump to obey even the smallest most off hand requests.

 

That spark of curiosity and adventurous nature that had made him so desirable burned just as bright, and with Bill’s gently nudging through the years so was his magical potential.

 

He hadn’t been using any yet- Bill was waiting to introduce that until he was certain Pine Tree was his for good.His magical energies had grown with him naturally, and with Bill’s powers all around him for so long they had grown even more.  

 

Oh yes, his pet was going to be a powerful tool

 

More important than anything though was how the human was spending more time with him than his family, how he was more interested in the mindscape than the mysteries of Gravity Falls.Everyday he was asking for a doorway so he could come visit.

 

He had already decided to stay in Gravity Falls to be closer to Bill, but it seemed to the demon he was wanting to move right into the mindscape with him.Ready to leave behind his fellow humans and fall right into his master’s hands.

 

Just like a good little pet.

 

~*~

 

Whenever Dipper got to go into the mindscape to visit Bill he felt like he was in heaven.Bill often had work to do though, leaving Dipper to wonder about on his own.Of course at night Bill made sure to have time for him- normally finding him in his room, or taking him there to bed.Not that Dipper minded, he was happy to have such attention.The first thing he did was wonder into the woods, finding all the perfect little places that Bill had shown him in his dreams.He could lay there in the sun for hours.  

 

He explored the garden too, discovering little statues hidden in shrubs and flowers, there was a patch of daisies near the woods that little fairies seemed rather fond of, in the evenings there were fireflies.Intricate brick work paths, dome up in whimsical patterns led him to hidden benches and fountains, and under perfect flower covered archways.He even got to swim in that mosaic pool, to dive and trace his fingers along the colorful glass work he had studied so carefully from above.Images of colorful fish, and water imps with shark grins.He felt like he could be swimming in the ocean.

 

There was something that made him curious here and he was eager for a chance to ask Bill.Short creatures, barely to his knees, their hands and ears too big for the rest of them.They had shrewd distrusting eyes and dark cheshire grins that showed off too sharp teeth.  

 

Dipper had never seem anything like them and there was certainly nothing in the journal.And they were everywhere in the massive house, carrying things here and there, glaring at him, tending the gardens.

 

~*~

 

Dipper was sitting on one of the hidden benches by a tall garden wall, covered in ivy, somewhere on the other side of it he could hear water but e had yet to figure out how to get to it.Perhaps that locked door at the end of his hall could get him to it.

 

He perked up at the sound of dress shoes clicking along the stone path, playing out an odd rhythm with the tapping of his master’s cane.

 

“There you are Pine Tree.So sorry I’ve been so busy lately.”The human positively swooned at the charming smile.“How about that house tour I promised you?”

 

“Yes please Master!”He hopped up quickly, taking the offered arm.  

 

They walked in quiet for awhile, Bill leading him through that garden back toward the house, the demon twirling his cane and humming.“I know I haven’t been able to spend much time with you, but I hope you’ve been enjoying your visits.”

 

“Yes!This place is beautiful, better than I could have imagined looking down on it from up there.”He nodded up the stone cliff face at the back side of the garden, rising high high above them and shimmering in the sun.He could make out the stone railing of the balcony he had been trapped on for months before his master brought him down here.  

 

“Very good.”Bill hummed, ushering him through the open patio into the hall below his.“Now as you know this wing is the private quarters.Bedrooms all about.Right now yours is the only one inhabited on the top floor- these ones here are mostly full.There are a few on your floor that are reserved for some very special guests I host.Old friends and associates of mine- I am sure you’ll meet them sooner or later.”

 

“Are they the ones with things carved on them?I am mean my door has a pine tree, there is one a few doors down with a wolf, another with a moon...”

 

“Yes, those are the symbols for my friends.I know you are a curious soul, but don’t you be going into those rooms.Any that don’t have marks you are welcome to explore but not those.Just as I would tell them not to enter yours.”

 

Dipper didn’t miss the serious warning tone in his master’s voice.“Of course not, I respect their privacy.”Which reminded him.“Upstairs there is a door at the end of that hall but here there isn’t one.”He gestured to the solid wall at the end of the hall.  

 

“My chambers.”Bill answered simply.“That wall you were sitting by separates my private garden from the main one.

 

Curiosity caused a dozen questions to bubble up in Dipper but he held them all back.They had just finished talking about respecting privacy, and there was no one he respected as much as his master.Oh, but how he longed to be able to slip through that door, to see his master’s most private spaces.

 

They continued down the hall, going up the stairs at the end to his floor, landing them right in front of the archway Dipper was afraid to go through, nothing but darkness on the other side.“Well come along.”Bill urged and Dipper held his arm a little tighter.

 

The moment they stepped through the archway candles flared to life, casting the hall in brilliant light.“Master, where are we?”

 

“In the hillside.Have you not noticed the windows in its face?”

 

So that was why it always seemed to shine!As they passed through the wide corridor another of those strange creatures rushed up to Bill to hand him something, shooting a glar at Dipper before it ran off again.

 

“Master, what are those things?”

 

“Hm?”Bill was tucking what the creature had brought him into his inner pocket.“Oh the shadin?A creature of my creation.I got bored and did some... experimentation many years ago.”How long had it been?“They didn’t turn out as I had hoped but they were far too good to be send into the nightmare woods.So they stay here in the manor, pretty much keep the place going.They are the ones that tend the gardens, cook, bring me news from the outside worlds. They are very smart little things too.”

 

“They don’t seem to like me.”  

 

“Like me they don’t trust easily.They were here last time I let someone into my home, saw how they betrayed me.”He lied smoothly- it WAS second nature to him after all.Oh what a lovely look of pain and determination his pet gave him.“You’re the first I’ve brought here sense then.”

 

“I will NEVER betray you Master.”Bill did his best not to smirk.  

 

Perfect.

 

They came to a staircase to the side of the hall, leading both up and down.“Alright up these stairs one floor it my work room, up two levels is the courtyard you know so well.Downstairs... well thats not important.”He shook his head before continuing to lead him down the hall.

 

“May I see your work room?”Dipper asked as he quickly followed.

 

“I keep it locked, only myself and the most trusted shadin have keys.”

 

Trust, everything came down to trust.Then maybe there was a chance he could see it someday- he would EARN that key.

 

As they continued down Dipper noticed another door in front of them.“Whats that room?”

 

“Also locked.”Bill dismissed with a wave of his hand, continuing on.

 

Dipper paused a moment to study the double door.It was covered in carvings of stacked books.A library?Dipper’s heart raced at the thought.The books his master must have!All the knowledge, some centuries old and lost to humans.The pure wonder and majesty that must lay behind those doors.He HAD to get the key.

 

“Do any of the shadin have the keys to that door?”He called down the hall as he hurried to catch up.

 

“Of course, a few more than my workroom.”Okay so the library would be easier to get into than Bill’s workspace.“Why?”

 

Dipper smiled up at him as he took his arm again.“Just curious.”He shrugged.He wondered what he would have to do to gain his master’s trust enough to earn a key.He doubted the shadin would tell him.  

 

They passed another staircase and headed down a hall much like the one on the other side.It spit them out on the second floor on the other wing of the house.“Now this side of the house is the public spaces.Formal dinning- rarely used, mostly when I host a large group.Downstairs are the kitchens- they take up most the floor.There is also just a simple little sitting room, a few rooms I haven’t found a use for- one is hosting a collection of art I’ve gained over the years.Maybe you can think of something to use them for.

 

Wait, he was being given permission to add to the house?!To put his touch on it?“Can I really?”

 

“Of course Pine Tree- I’ll get you anything you need.The shadin will help you.”Dipper doubted that.“Now then, how about we sneak down to those kitchens for a bite to eat before you have to go home?”

 

~*~

 

“Dipper Pines where have you been?!”Mabel snapped when Dipper returned to the shack an hour or so later.“You were supposed to work today!”

 

Oh shit, gruncle Stan was going to be PISSED.“Were you off with Bill again?”

 

Dipper flushed, stuttering out excuses.“You were!When are you going to bring him around for us to meet?”With luck- never.He didn’t want to share this with anyone.He was special, Bill had picked him, he didn’t want other people in on this.Bill was giving him his trust and Dipper wasn’t about to break it by spilling his secret.If Bill wanted anyone else to know he would have spoken to them like he had talked to Dipper for years.

 

“I don’t know Mabs, he’s kinda a private guy.”He shrugged it off, eager to end this conversation.

 

“Is that because he doesn’t want people to know he’s abusive?”She grabbed his arm, yanking his sleeve down to show off his bruises.  

 

Dipper flushed and then- there was a look in his eyes she had never seen before.Cold and steely rage.He yanked his arm back from her, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

“Don’t you ever touch me.”The tone was cold and distant, the words stung.“Don’t you dare assume you know anything.”

 

And with that he turned and headed up the stairs to hole himself away in his room, leaving her in the living room, tears stinging her eyes.

 


	8. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets creepy.. really creepy. Featuring dark!Dipper, violence, and porn.

The first thing Dipper noticed as he returned to the Shack after a night with Bill was the closed sign in the window.Gruncle Stan never closed.

 

The next thing he noticed was yelling.He ran as fast as he could to the door to the shop.He slammed it open, the phone- cord ripped from it- skidded across the floor.Before he could grasp what was happening there was a hand curling into his shirt and tossing him against the counter.

 

He gasped as the air was knocked out of him.He blinked blearily at his twin, huddled up behind the counter with tears in her eyes.

 

“I was wondering when you would be joining us, little Dipper.”Bile rose in Dipper’s throat- he would know that voice anywhere.

 

“Gideon...”He gasped, rolling over to see the younger stalking toward their Uncle.He had filled out in prison, like all he had done the whole time was lift weights.He was taller than Dipper, thicker, more muscled.He looked more like Stan than Dipper did.

 

“You just stay right there little one, I’ll get to you in a second.Stanford and I have some business to settle first.”A meaty hand grasped at Stan’s lapels and hauled him to his feet, pushing him up the wall.“Want to see what I learned in prison?”

 

Dipper’s mind cast around for any possible way to get out of this, any way to get Mabel and Stan to safety.His eyes fell on Stan’s 8 ball cane, half under the shelves against the wall by the door to the house.All he had to do was roll off the counter...

 

He carefully slid down beside Mabel, pressing a finger to his lips to keep her quiet.Peeking around the counter to find Gideon still distracted, shaking and yelling at Stan he carefully crept from his hiding place toward the cane.

 

His fingers found it while his eyes stayed trained on Gideon.He grasped in it a white knuckled grip, carefully standing and creeping toward the once child physic.

 

“Hey Gideon.”Stan was let go and he turned toward Dipper.

 

He swung down, slamming the heavy end of the cane into the side of Gideon’s head.The white haired man fell to the ground.  

 

_ Again _

 

Dipper slammed it down again, there was blood on it as he drew back.

 

_ Again! _

 

He swung into his ribs, hearing a sickening crack.

 

_ Again, again, again! _

 

Dipper brought the cane down into knees, ribs, head.Over and over- no longer waiting for the order.He could hear his master’s laughter echoing through his mind, causing him to chuckle himself.The cane was getting slippery from the blood, he could feel it cooling and drying on his face.

 

His heart was hammering, breathing hard, his eyes focused souly on the crumpled heap at his feet, he couldn’t hear the screams behind him.He licked his lips and drew the cane back again...

 

“Dipper!”There was an arm around him, his uncle’s free hand wretched the cane from his hands, tossing it aside.He was turned away from the mess of blood, now facing his sister.She was pale, tears streaming down her face, hands over her mouth.There was nothing but horror on her face and a look like she was about to be sick.

 

He found himself not caring, grinning instead. _So good Pine Tree.Perfect, wonderful, you are PERFECT._

 

The police were there quickly, Dipper watched them work from his perch on the stool.  

 

“Dipper?”He turned his attention back to the officer interviewing him.“Can you try to tell me what happened.

 

He opened his mouth, his voice came out- but not his words.“He was hurting my uncle, who knows what he would have done to Mabel.I couldn’t just let him... I couldn’t let him terrorize them.I had to do SOMETHING.”His voice trembled, eyes wide.

 

The officer nodded.“How did you get the cane?”

 

“Gruncle Stan always has it for running tours.It was on the floor.”He pointed over by the house door.“I grabbed it from behind the counter so he wouldn’t see.”

 

The balding man jotted down more notes.“Alright, I think thats everything for now.You... you should go get cleaned up-”Poor kid was covered in blood, “the techs have everything they need from you.”

 

The moment the officer turned away, Dipper’s eyes turned back to the puddle of blood on the floor, a small smirk played at his lips.

 

He slid off the stool and went through the door to the house and up to the bathroom.

 

The moment he stepped through the door he was pushed back against it, gloved hands framing his face, hungry lips finding his.He moaned into the kiss, melting into his Master’s every touch.He arched up against him, grinding.He had never felt his master so HUNGRY for him before.

 

“Perfect, wonderful.”His master praised and heat flared up in his chest.“You were wonderful.”Bill’s mouth worked down to his pet’s neck, licking at the blood there.  

 

Mmmm so perfect.His pet was everything and MORE that he wanted him to be.“My good boy.”He purred, nipping at his throat, hands moving down to tug at his shirt.Dipper quickly lifted his arms, ducking his head through.While Bill’s hands pet over his chest, rubbing and pinching at his nipples, Dipper’s hands moved to undo both their pants.

 

“Good boy.”His eyes raised to Bill’s at the purred words.The demon licked his lips at him and grinned, his golden eye dark with lust.His eyes never leaving Bill’s he quickly shed his pants, gasping as his master’s hands lifted him, pushing him hard against the door.

 

He fucked him hard and raw right there, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, grinning at the pained gasps mixed in with his pet’s moans.When he finished he pulled back, letting Pine Tree carelessly drop down.He grabbed hold of him,pushing him toward the bed.It was a slow trek there, stopping to fuck against everything they bumped into along the way.

 

~*~

 

Bill stared down at the body stretched out on the bed, deep in sleep as he dressed.  So close.He would be his completely soon.Just a little nudge was all he needed.

He leaned down over him, hands running up his bare thighs.  The human squirmed in his sleep.  

"Leave your world of nightmares, stay here in my world of dreams.  Everything there is muddled and confusing, always a fight to be on top, to be noticed.  That meek little thing isn’t you Pine Tree.  No, you are seduction and lust."  He cupped Pine Tree’s cock, rubbing it lightly- earning a moan.  "Lust for knowledge, for love- for me, for blood."   He smirked.

"No more fighting for the top- fall into step with me, my perfect little slave."  He gave him a squeeze- Pine Tree arched into his hand.  "Things are simpler here.  Obey me and you will never want for anything." He whispered against his ear- pressing a tender kiss to his throat.  "Disobey," his nails dug into the boy’s thigh, earning a whimper as Pine Tree tried to squirm away.  His voice dropped into a dangerous tone. "and you will be punished."

His hand gently pet over the marks left, and Pine Tree relaxed again.  ”I don’t want to have to punish you,” he cooed, “your sweet little body is meant for pleasure, for nights filled with your darkest desires, for affection- not anger.  So, sweet pet, obey.”  He whispered against his lips, giving him a chaste kiss before vanishing into the dark hall.

 

~*~

 

It was time to come clean.For years she had kept this secret but now... the voice had told him to hurt someone and he had listened.  

 

He had enjoyed it.

 

The wild look in his eyes, the grin on his face as he brought that 8 ball cane down again and again...

 

The mere memory made her shutter.When had DIpper turned into that?When had her sweet, quiet, goofy brother turned into that beast?Bill... that was when.

 

“Gruncle Stan?”She asked softly, arms wrapped around herself as she stood at the edge of the kitchen.

 

One look at his niece and Stan was carefully setting down the amber bottle in his hand.“Nightmare?”

 

She shook her head.“There’s something you need to know.About Dipper.”She shifted from foot to foot a moment.“When... when we were 14 he told me he started hearing a voice.”

 

“A voice?Like in his head?”No no no... this couldn’t be right.Not Dipper...

 

“It would give him advice, helped him in school, with bullies.But... I think its been telling him other things...And his boyfriend...”

 

“He has a boyfriend?”That explained his constant vanishing act.

 

She nodded, chewing her lip.“He has bruises, on his wrists.Bite marks- not hickies- on his neck, bruises there too.He tries to hide them under those collared shirts but I am not an idiot...”

 

Stanford didn’t like the sound of that at all.“Tell me about this boyfriend.”He tugged two chairs out from the table.

 

“All I know is his name is Bill.”

 

“BILL?!”Mabel jumped at the raised voice.

 

“Yeah, you know him?!”

 

“He’s a demon Mabel!The voice in his head and this ‘boyfriend’ are one in the same.And its definitely responsible for what happened.”Stan scrubbed his hands down his face.“We need to get your parents here.Need to get him out of Gravity Falls for good- Bill can’t leave here, Dipper will be safe as far away from him as we can get.”

 


	9. Family

Nothing in the house felt right.When Dipper came downstairs the next morning no one would meet his eyes.  

 

“Alright kids,” Dipper felt a knot in his gut at Stan’s tone, “after what happened yesterday I think its best that you stay closer to home alright?”

 

No woods?No mysteries?

 

_They want to keep you away from me._ Bill’s voice was amused.Dipper could have snorted- he didn’t even have to go outside to get into the mind scape.

 

“Of course Grunkle Stan, I am sure there is still lots of cleaning to be done in the Shack.”He offered up a smile.  

 

Stan gave him a carefully measured look.“I made the mess, I’ll clean it up.”He smirked and headed into the shop with his coffee.  

 

Mabel and Stan shared a look.“He’s getting worst isn’t he?”Mabel asked meekly.

 

“Maybe.I have no idea what that demon had done to his head.He is a master of the mind- he could have done anything.”He sighed.“Mabel, Dipper might not even be in there anymore.Yesterday... that may have been his last straw.”

 

“Don’t you say that!He’s still in there- he has to be!We just have to keep an eye on him right?Just until mom and dad get here.Then we get him out as fast as we can.”

 

Stan nodded but he wasn’t convinced.He had seen what Bill can do to a mind.If he had been in Dipper’s for five years... he didn’t want to tell Mabel her brother had probably be gone a long time.

 

When Stan came into the shop a couple hours later to open up Dipper was sitting on the floor by the stain of blood.His hands were reddish from cleaning it, and he was studying them carefully.  

 

“Kid?”

 

“I can’t get it all up I am afraid.”Dipper murmured, not looking up from his hands.Master had liked it- the blood.He wondered if he could do something like that again.Would it make his master happy if he did?

 

But Gideon had deserved it.Could he just attack someone or something?

 

If master commanded it he could, but he couldn’t see himself just attacking someone for the sake of it.

 

“Thats fine Dipper.Hard to get stains out of wood.”Stan’s voice was monotone, and DIpper felt there must be more to what his great uncle knew than just what he did.Wasn’t he always the one who said’ when the world fights, fight back’?“Thanks for trying anyway.Maybe you could find a rug to cover it up.”

 

Dipper nodded and gathered up his cleaning supplies.“I’ll try.”He didn’t want it to be covered up.He wanted to see it- see what he did.He wanted others to see it and know.

 

As he left the shop he noticed his uncle taking the old bat- from behind the counter- off the floor on the other side of the shop and taking it outside.

 

Dipper dropped his cleaning supplies in the kitchen and headed in his search.Forget the rug- he had something more important to do.

 

He leaned on the banister near the middle of the stair case and waited.

 

A soft gasp and he looked up with a smirk at his sister.“Mabel,” he asked sweet as can be, “what did you tell Grunkle Stan?”

 

His twin swallowed hard, eyes trained on his bloodied hands.“I told him about the voice- that its what told you to hurt Gideon.”

 

Dipper tilted his head, glaring up at her.“That wasn’t very nice of you.I trusted you with that Mabel- I told no one else.I thought you could keep my secret like I kept so many of yours over the years.”

 

“I did it because it was right.”She pressed herself against the wall as he started up toward her.“You hurt someone Dipper, beat him with in an inch of his life.There was no love lost between Gideon and I but I would never wish that on anyone.I had to- for you.”

 

Dipper leaned close to her, his hands folded behind his back.“If you cared about me you would have kept that big mouth shut.”

 

He gave her a sneer and continued down the hall toward the attic stairs.

 

Mabel, shaking and crying waited until she heard the attic door close before rushing downstairs to her uncle.

 

~*~

 

For days Dipper stayed around the house and even with visiting Bill he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread in his belly.He had dealt with Mabel, as far as he knew she had kept her mouth shut.She had spent that last couple nights at Pacifica’s place.Probably running away from him.First smart thing she had done all summer.So why was he feeling like this?

 

Dipper knew for sure there was something wrong when his parents showed up.They never came here- his father not too fond of his childhood home.He came into the kitchen for breakfast to find them having coffee and looking a bit tired, laughing with Mabel and Stan.

 

Everything grew quiet when he entered and he knew they knew.“What a surprise!”He greeted, giving them both short hugs.“What brings you here?”  

 

“Well it IS your last summer before college.We thought it would be good to spend the rest of it as a family.”His mother gave a tight smile.

 

“Oh you’ll love Gravity Falls!Wait until you have Greasy’s pancakes.”

 

His parents shared a glance.“Well... we were actually thinking about doing something different...”

 

Dipper frowned.“We always spend our summers here.”His tone was hard, cold.  

 

“Kid,” Stan cut in, sensing trouble, “Wendy needs to pick some stuff up for the store.Why don’t you go with?”

 

Dipper gave Stan a small smile.“I’d be happy to!”He chirped.Anything to get out of this stifling house.Not that Wendy was being much better.

 

~*~

 

“Whats wrong with my son?”Steven Pines demanded the moment they heard the truck pull away.  

 

Stan didn’t even know where to start.“Its... its part my fault...”Mabel murmured, gainer her parent’s attention.“After our second summer he told me he had started to hear a voice in his head.I... I never said anything because it was helping him but now he...”

 

“He beat another kid within an inch of his life.”Steven was barely keeping himself under control.

 

“How much have the kids told you about Gravity Falls?”Stan decided at this point it was important to be as truthful as possible.No more secrets.

 

“You mean the supernatural.”Steven scoffed.

 

“Its all real Steven.You know it is, its what got your dad.And its what has Dipper.There is a demon in Gravity Falls- Bill Cipher.He did this to Dipper, he’s whats been in his head.”

 

“That... that isn’t possible things like that...”

 

Too tired to deal with denial Stan muttered a few words in Latin, making Steven’s coffee cup hover out of his grasp.

 

“This is real, this is happening.And there is only one way to fix it.Cipher can’t leave Gravity Falls- the further from here the safer Dipper is.We have to get him out of here- further than California.”

 

“Thats why you were insistent on a family vacation to the east coast?”Joy was staring blankly at the kitchen cabinets.  

 

“We have to get him out of here.Far.And he should never come back.Get him to the other side of the country, get him the best doctor money can buy.”

 

“I don’t need a doctor.”They all started, swinging around to see Dipper glaring at them all from the door in the living room.

 

“You...”

 

“I slipped into the woods.”  

 

“Dipper please listen...”Joy stood, reaching out for her son, whom took a step back.

 

“I think I’ve heard enough.I am not going anywhere.I am never leaving Gravity Falls.”

 

Hands slammed on the table, making everyone jump.“You idiot!”Mabel screamed.“He doesn’t care about you- he’s been in your head.This isn’t you Dipper, you need help!”  

 

“You. don’t. know. anything.”He ground out.“And you know nothing about HIM.”

 

“He’s a demon!He doesn’t care about anything but himself!Dipper look at me, in the eyes and tell me you can trust him.”

 

He straightened up, setting his jaw.“More than you.”

 

Mabel faltered at that, stepping toward him cautiously, ignoring the warnings of their family.“Dip, you don’t mean that.Please bro-bro, think about this, what he made you do.”

 

“You don’t know anything.About him, about ME.I am not leaving- I belong here with him.”

 

“You are leaving if I have to knock you out and carry you onto that plane.”Stan rose, putting himself between him and Mabel.

 

Dipper snorted at that.“You wouldn’t even get to town before he stopped you.Not that you could catch me anyway.”He smirked and moved for the front door.Mabel and the others were hot on his heels.

 

Mabel took hold of the knob, not allowing him to shut it.They yanked back and forth a moment before Dipper let go, making Mabel stumble back.While still regaining herself Dipper grabbed the handle again and slammed the door shut.

 

Mabel yanked it open a mere second later but Dipper was gone.

 

I would be years before the Pines family saw him again.

 

~*~

 

Bill had expected tears, anger.Pain and anger at his family’s betrayal.  

 

He was surprised when the moment his pet came through the portal he was grinning.Pine Tree flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

 

“I can stay with you now.Can’t I?”He sighed- in what seemed like relief.

 

Bill smirked, wrapping an arm around him.“Yes my pet. _Forever_.”

 


	10. Of Needles, Knives, and Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next both span the same 3.5 years, just from different POVS.

Dipper felt like he was is paradise.  

 

The forest right outside his window, the gardens, good food, and the Shadin were slowly warming up to him.He finally felt like he was HOME.

 

Best of all he was at his Master’s side.Had his Master’s attentions.

 

He settled in quickly, exploring all he could, and just as the first tiny twinge of boredom settled on him his Master came to him for an interesting talk.

 

“I received word from a friend of mine this morning, something of mine- stollen long ago by an old enemy has surfaced.”DIpper perked up, eager to learn more about his Master.“In Greece.”

 

Dipper’s face fell, “How long will you be gone?”

 

“Oh no pet.You.Thanks to the barriers around Gravity Falls I can’t leave it in the physical world.You are the one who will be traveling.I have always said you have the spirit of an adventurer.I’ve only kept you here in the mindscape for so long to allow things to settle down in your world.”

 

“Me... I get to go to Greece...”

 

“Yes.I can teleport you there but if I get you to close to my little treasure my powers will be recognized.You’ll have to get to it yourself- I’ll provide a map of course.It should make the trip a couple days though.

 

“I will warn you, my treasure will be guarded.This could be dangerous.”

 

“I will face anything for you Master.”He was rewarded for his brave words with a warm smile, and a hand gently caressing his cheek.

 

“We’ll send you out tomorrow morning.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper returned three days later, teleported back into the marble courtyard he had spent so much time in in dreams.He was breathing heavy, blood was splattered across his face, he himself was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was clutching his broken left arm.

 

The moment he saw he was safe he dropped the bloodied rock he had used to slam into the Cyclops’ eye.

 

The mission had gone smoothly enough.The trip up to the ruins was beautiful, as were the ruins themselves.He was careful of course, slinking around the edges of the ruins until he saw the entrance he needed.He was quiet and kept to shadows, just because he couldn’t see anything didn’t mean nothing could see him.  

 

When he found the delicate artifact- a beautiful rose carved of shining sapphire- he had still yet to see an enemy.It wasn’t until he had picked it up, carefully wrapping it in velvet cloth and tucking it into his bag the cyclops had appeared.

 

The feeling of his Master’s warm hand on his tender arm snapped him back to reality.He could feel things sliding back into place and sighed in relief, leaning into the gentle healing touch.With his arm mended he was welcomed home with a passionate kiss, pulled into his Master’s arms.

 

He hummed happily, relaxing into the hold.Traveling had been nice but nothing was as good as the arms of his Master.  

 

Dipper dug into his pack, prompting the demon to step back and watch him.He produced his little velvet bundle, uncovering the top of the sparkling rose he held it out to his Master with a grin.

 

“For you Master.”

 

Bill grinned at him, carefully taking the rose, covering it back up, and tucking it into his coat.“Very well done dear pet.”He purred, cupping DIpper’s face in his hand.“I have something for you as well.”

 

Out of the other side of his coat came a gold key.It was simple, looked like any old key, just the top was a rectangle instead of a circle.

 

Dipper knew right away what it was, and he was practically vibrating in excitement.“Go on.I’ll meet you there after I put this away.”

 

The Library was even better than Dipper had pictured.The huge windows set in the cliff side let in a flood of light and gave a beautiful view to the garden.All along the windows were plush seats and tables.

 

And all the books.Rows and rows of tall cases along the floor and shelves from floor to ceiling along the walls- a good three stories high.Rolling ladders, stairs, and stools were all over to get at the books.And the smell.Oh the smell of old books was the most wonderful smell in the world!

 

If he had thought he was in paradise before, NOW he truly was. 

 

After the success of his first job his Master started giving him more and more.Retrieving more artifacts, causing trouble for enemies, passing messages along for friends.

 

It was all very clandestine and reminded Dipper of books he had read as a child.He got to travel all over America, he saw Greece again, visited Egypt, Tokyo Japan, Scotland.He saw the Great Wall, the Mayan Pyramids, the colosseum, jungles, hiked mountains.

 

Every trip he would bring something back for his Master.He doubted his Master would care much for the things he found but he soon found them neatly filling a shelf in the gallery.For anyone who came to the house to admire.

 

He himself was rewarded for every job well done.Pretty jewelry,little magical trinkets, fine clothes.When his trips became a little more dangerous his Master gave him a fine boot knife with a polished antler hilt, later a large viscous machete with a sturdy leather sheath and harness to keep it strapped to his back. 

 

His most treasured gifts were of course the keys.He used that library key often when he was back home, his Master even trusted him enough to allow him to take books back to his room or the garden to read.The second key- earned nearly eight months after the first- was even more special.  

 

The Work Room. 

 

The Library key was to say ‘job well done’.The Work Room key was a sign of trust.Dipper treasured it above all else.

 

There were of course punishments when he failed a mission or caused problems.His Master never raised a hand to him- no his punishments were far worst than that.

 

The look of disappointment he would wear, no night time visits, no meals together, dreamless nights, the cold words- speaking to him only when needed until Dipper redeemed himself.If he had done bad enough a key would be taken away until he fixed his mistakes.

 

He was very quick to learn- never making the same one twice.

 

~*~

 

Dipper stood attentive at his Master’s right side in the marble courtyard nervous to meet this ‘associate’.Another demon from what the Shadin had told him.A mean one.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to this visit.

 

The being that came through their front door looked much more a demon that his master did.Caught somewhere between a wolf and a man yet not quiet like a werewolf.Dipper honestly couldn’t tell if he was in a human form like his Master and just wearing the wolf as a hooded cloak or that was his actual head.  

 

“Welcome Mister Wolf.”Bill greeted with a small smile.“I am glad you could come.Let us jump right in, the Shadin will serve lunch in the Work Room.”

 

“It had been too long Lord Cipher, you don’t open your doors to friends near enough.”The demon followed Bill toward the right door into the house.Dipper kept his head down and stayed close to his Master, well aware of the eyes upon him.

 

In the Work Room Mister Wolf went for a large wooden chair, cocking his head in curiosity as Dipper settled into the rococo love seat front and center.When he had first come into the Work Room his Master had pointed it out as his seat- all the other fancy chairs around his dais were for others.Dipper had spent a lot of time in that love seat, stretching out and reading while he watched his Master work, watch the world through the little windows that floated all around.  

 

“The human should not stay.”

 

“Pine Tree has earned his seat here.He has been very valuable in retrieving the things we need.It is because of him the vault is as it once was.He has even retrieved some things of YOURS.He has worked hard for our cause as he stays.”

 

And thus the meeting started- Dipper wasn’t paying too much attention- not understanding most of what was said.References to things long ago and people, or demons, he didn’t know.Mister Wolf would pick randomtimes to slip into different languages.It frustrated Dipper but he held his tongue.He may have earned his seat but not an opinion- not yet.  

 

He was well aware of eye on him for most the meeting, and knew the Wolf was watching him.That unwavering gaze made him want to hide, to run to his Master for safety.

 

It wasn’t until after the meeting, on his way back to his rooms he understood WHY.A strong hand grabbed his arm, spinning him to face the Wolf.

 

“M-Mister Wolf is there something I can do for you?”He did his best to straighten up and not show his fear.

 

The demon leaned in and DIpper felt a hot puff a breath against his cheek.“You smell good.Of sex, and wilderness.”He could feel his cheeks go hot.“Does Cipher keep you locked up here like all his other little treasures?Too many locked doors here.Why don;t you come with me little pup?On night with me and you will know true sex and wilderness.”

 

Dipper jerked back eyes wide.The hand reached out for him again but he saw it coming, dodging to the side and scurrying down the hall to his rooms- dark laughter following behind him.

 

Dipper stood before his door a long time, staring at the lock.He didn’t want to keep Master out but... Mister Wolf.The idea of being stollen away in the night by another demon as not in the least appealing to him.Finally he reached out, and for the first time since he moved in, locked his door.

 

It was almost an hour later, just settled down in bed there came an angry knocking.Dipper was on his feet and to the door in moments, opening it up for his Master.

 

“Why is your door locked?”The demon hissed as he stalked in, grabbing hold of his Pine Tree and pulling him after.

 

“I- Mister Wolf.He said that I smell good- that he wants to steal me away from you, to take me with him back home.”

 

Bill had frozen, looking down at Dipper with eye glowing gold.“Oh he did did he?”Came the snarl.A snap of his fingers and the door locked again and he pushed Pine Tree toward the bed.“Shirt off, on your knees leaning over the bed.”

 

Dipper was quick to obey, settling at the edge of the bed.He could hear Master Cipher rustling around with the things on top of his dresser, but couldn’t see what he was searching for.

 

He could hear him come closer, a warm gloved hand pet over his bare back, then a sharp pain.Cold steel digging into his back- his boot knife.He let out a startled sob, before his body could even try to jerk away and hand held firm to the back of his neck, keeping him pinned in place.

 

“Be still my pet.”His Master purred.“Wouldn’t want me to slip.”The warning in his voice was evident.

 

Dipper let out a whimper, hands fisting in the sheets, and braced himself for the pain to come.

 

His Master worked quickly, simple decisive lines.Dipper held back sobs the whole time.Why was Master doing this to him?!He hadn’t done anything wrong!

 

“Good little pet.”He cooed as he pulled back.Dipper could hear his knife sheathed and tossed carelessly onto the dresser again, the bed settled beside him as his Master perched there.

 

“You were a very good boy for me.”His head was lifted from the bed and gentle fingers wiped at his tears- DIpper leaned into them.“It looks very pretty.”His Master soothed.“And most importantly it will keep that mean old Wolf away.All demons away.”

 

It took Dipper some time to process that, pain still clouding everything.It was to protect him.Master wasn’t trying to hurt him!He wanted to protect him, keep him safe at home!The pain was just a nasty side affect.

 

“Come here.”He gratefully climbed up into bed beside Bill, snuggling against him, careful not to get blood on his nice clothes.Bill allowed him to stay like that while- until his breath calmed from his crying.

 

“Lay on your belly.”He did so without question, arms folding beneath the pillows as he settled into place, expecting his Master to take what he had come here for in the first place.There was no question that leaving his mark on him had set fire to his Master’s desires.

 

Instead a hand carded through his hair and all he knew was darkness.

 

When he woke the next morning he was alone.The skin on his back pulled and stretched in an odd way when he tried to move, and he was still tender.He carefully made his way over to his mirror to see his Master’s handiwork.His Master’s demon form.  

 

There was dried blood still but the skin looked pinkish and there was barely any scabbing.  

 

Far more healed than it should have been.

 

Bill had granted him the kindness of speeding up his healing.

 

Dipper yanked a Shadin in from the hall to help him clean up the blood and quickly got ready for breakfast.

 

By the time he made it to the dining room his Master and Mister Wolf were already there.“Sorry to keep you waiting.”He murmured, settling into his seat at his Master’s right hand.

 

He could feel Wolf’s eyes on him once again.“You smell of blood.”The other demon reached out to him and DIpper tensed- though he didn’t move.Suddenly Wolf jerked his hand away with a snarl.

 

“Something wrong Mister Wolf?”Bill was smirking across the table.“Did something bite you back?Perhaps it will teach you not to touch someone else’s property without their permission.”

 

Wolf’s angry eyes met Bill’s gleeful one, and Dipper puffed up in pride at his Master’s defense.

 

~*~

 

It was a mere month after Wolf left that Dipper received the third key.He knew what door it went to- he had explored the house top to bottom but he had no idea what could possibly be behind it.  

 

“Its about time you see the vault.To know what you are gathering for us.”Dipper eagerly followed his master down into the basement and used his key to unlock the door.The large dark room was neatly organized, lesser artifacts in neat rows on shelves, more powerful ones in separate glass cases.DIpper immediately recognized the ones he had brought home.

 

“These artifacts are going to bring us to power again.”Bill explained.“Long ago humans tried to wipe magic from this world, very few still believe in it.The old gods have gone to sleep, the creatures that are left hide, even us demons- whom feed on our own... elements are not as strong as we once were.These- all these wonderful things you have been so good to bring home to me will bring us back.Will free the creatures, will wake the old gods.

 

How does that sound to you Pine Tree?A world ruled by magic.I know what you have been studying in that library.You were always fighting to be noticed in your world- in mine you will have power.”

 

Dipper stepped up close, resting hands against his Master’s chest.“I will not be tossed aside when you are back in power?”

 

Bill smiled down at him.“No.You will remain- my most trusted, loyal, perfect pet.”

 

Dipper leaned in for a passionate kiss, Bill wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.“Lets ring in the new world order.”He grinned up at his Master when they pulled apart.

 

Four months later- near three years since he had come to the mindscape- he was given one more key.It was smaller than the others, fancier, a triangle top.Dipper was confused for only a moment- he had all the keys didn’t he?  

 

No, the door at the end of that hall.The door his Master vanished through every night.The one room he had never seen.

 

His Master’s chamber.

 

It was all his self control to not run right there as he hooked his arm in his Master’s and walked slowly there.As soon as the door was unlocked he was zipping inside.

 

The first thing he saw- in the center of the room- was an ornate marble fireplace. Expertly carved lines of grapes, beautiful lions as columns holding up the heavy mantle.Which Dipper was pleased to see had a couple of the trinkets he had brought home from his trips.Before the fireplace were two plush leather wingback chairs, a small wood table with golden inlay between them.  

 

Dipper quickly moved around it.On the other side of the fire place was a bench, facing a massive bed sandwiched between two small rooms- tall windows to the back of it.The bath and the closet Dipper would be willing to bet.

 

“I’ll have your things moved in tomorrow.”A hand at his waist pulled him against his Master’s chest.“Until morning- what shall we do?”He could tell from the tone exactly what his Master wanted.He had no complaints to that.Turning in his Master’s hold, pressing sweet kisses to his jaw he began to back up toward the bed.

 

For months Dipper knew nothing but bliss.His days in the library, and gardens, his nights in their shared bed.  

 

It was one such night of passion, hands bound above his head with his Master’s dark tendrils of magic, their legs tangled together and his Master sucking at his ear.He could hear one hand fumbling at the ledge along the bed.He figured he was searching for the lube.But then as his Master pulled away from his ear a sharp pain replaced his lips.

 

DIpper hissed in pain but was wise enough not to jerk away as his Master pulled back the needle.He looked up- tears stinging the edges of his eyes to find his Master grinning down at him, a little gold hoop in his hand.The demon carefully slid the ring into the fresh hole.

 

“Mmm very nice little pet.”His finger trailed up the lobe.“I bet it would be very pretty with a second one I think.”His hand left his ear and trailed down to his lips, pressing fingers between them, pinching his tongue.“How about one here?I bet that would feel wonderful sucking me off.”  

 

That thought made DIpper moan, sucking lightly at the digits in his mouth.They were suddenly gone, pinching at his nipples instead.“Maybe here.”He pinched harder, making DIpper arch up into his hands.“I wonder if it will make them more sensitive.They already make you so squirmy.”  

 

Bill purred, hand trailing lower to his belly button.“And here would look so pretty when you put on little shows for me.So many options- I understand some humans even have a piercing here.”Dipper’s hips thrust up into his Master’s hand with a low moan when he gripped his cock, rubbing a finger over his tip.“You would look so lovely with one here.Now that I am SURE would make it more sensitive.”  

 

He gave him a squeeze, grinning at the moans and whimpers he got in answer.“Once I finish your pretty ears this is next.Get you something pretty.”

 

DIpper, so distracted by the hand on his cock, his Master’s sweet touch, didn’t notice until the needle was almost out that his other ear was pierced.

 

True to his word once those were healed his Master gave him a second one in each ear- little gold triangle studs.Then came the day Dipper was most nervous about.He was laid out on the bed- dark magic binding him down so he couldn’t move.The shadows teased him, flooding his body with pleasure as his Master prepped.

 

“Feeling good pet?”A soft moan was the only answer the demon needed.Dipper kept his eyes screwed tight as his Master rubbed his tip, spearing pre along it.“Relax sweet thing.It will only hurt a moment.”Was all the warning he got before a hot needle from the base of his tip and up through the slit.Dipper whimpered, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.The shadows sprung into action, gentle caressing him, pushing into him- rubbing deep inside.The pleasure easily overwhelming the pain.

 

“There you go pet.Almost done.”He carefully slid out the needle, snatching up a golden ring from the ledge beside the bed. Dipper whimpered and tried to squirm as it slid into place.It closed together with a tiny topaz triangle- screwed on the ends.  

 

“Mmm you look so pretty.”He cooed.“The perfect picture of a little whore.Even after that pain you’re still hard, still as squirmy and moaning so needy.You really are a whore.”  

 

DIpper’s hazy eyes looked up at his Master with a questioning look as the shadows freed him.“Get on your knees.I’ll even let you cum.”  

 


	11. Demon Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the same years as the last, just from Bill's POV

Pine Tree was a fast learner.Bill knew this from the moment he started whispering in his ear.And he noticed little changes in him very quickly.His pet observed him carefully, watch and learn- as humans said.

 

The first thing his pet picked up was how Bill liked his tea.It was a simple little thing but Bill took notice how every time he came to eat with him his tea was already ready just how he liked it.

 

Now he was dressing up more, dressing in ways Bill liked.Fancier clothes, nice jewelry, combing his hair a little more regularly.  

 

Another little habit he noticed was his pet always sitting to his right.No matter what he would sit at his right.Bill knew it was to prove a point, make a statement,.The Shadin were giving him a hard time and Bill knew it.He had told them to.Give him some adversity just so he would take more comfort in Bill.After awhile Bill always made sure it was easy for his pet to sit to his right, to sit close to him.And that was only the beginning.

 

It truly was amazing the little things his pet picked up on.The most random off hand comments were taken so seriously.Not that Bill complained.  

 

One half murmured comment about how soft he was, how good he smelled, right after a bath, and it seemed his little pet was suddenly over his aversion to regular bathing.  

 

And from what he gathered from the whispers of his trusted Shadin the human was bringing home little scented bottles from missions. Testing to see which Bill liked.How had he not noticed that?Or maybe he had... there were times he found himself trying to bury his nose just a tiny bit deeper into the boy’s hair or ne ck.And perhaps those times were happening with a bit more frequency...

 

Bill stared at the bedroom door with the little carved pine tree on it for a moment before swinging it open.But there was no Pine Tree.No, he knew he was in here- fresh back from a job.Hooking his cane on the back of the little couch by the fire place, his cloak carelessly tossed over it he headed for the bathroom.There in the tub was his pet, head reclined on the edge, feet propped up by the faucet, little colorful bottles on a tray on the floor beside the tub.He looked half asleep.

 

Bill floated over, pulling off his gloves, and rolling up his sleeves as he did and looked over the relaxed form.He spared a quick glance at the bottles, all different shapes and sizes.They were labeled with things like ‘moonlight path’, ‘amazon rain’, ‘elixir black’. Leaning over he dipped a hand in the water.As soon as he broke the surface the light scent of pine swirled all around.His hand dipped further down, caressing the bare skin from hip to chest.

 

His pet arched into his touch with a soft gasp, eyes fluttering open as Bill pinched at a nipple.“M-master?”The boy squirmed under his hand.“W-would you like me out?”

 

“No- this is fine- the water smells nice.My little adventurer smelling of wilderness and his name sake.I like it.”The boy flushed lightly and relaxed back into the water as Bill continued his teasing exploration.He leaned further over to nuzzle against his neck to get more of that scent, but pulled back, nose wrinkling.“THAT I don’t like.”He brought his hand up to grip at Pine Tree’s prickly jaw. 

 

“I-I am sorry Master.I normally shave when I get out.”

 

“Good.”He drew his hands back and stood.“I don’t like prickly.Hair is for the top of your head- nowhere else.”

 

Perhaps he should have phrased that a little differently, because that night when he came to take his pleasure his pet didn’t have a bit of hair on him.Chest, groin, legs all bare.  

 

No, on the other hand he had phrased it perfectly.His little pet felt so soft and smooth and PERFECT.

 

Bill was generally more careful about some of the things he said after that, using his words to drop little hints to his pet.One got him sun bathing by the pool to gain a little tan, another had him picking up dancing.

 

One he had not been thinking about, a simple random ‘you would look good with longer hair’, he had not even noticed he had said aloud.Nearly a month later he found himself gripping a short little pony tail at the base of his pets neck while the whore sucked him off.  

 

He hadn’t even noticed the slow growth of his hair until then, but it was perfect.A wonderful handhold to keep his pet steady while he fucked his throat, to yank his head back and expose his neck for bites.  

 

“That looks very nice pet.”He cooed, tangling his fingers in it.“Though it could stand to be a bit longer.”

 

He had gotten an agreeable hum, and before he knew it that little pony tail was longer and thicker, set a little higher up.  

 

He loved to yank at it, guiding his pet almost as effectively as a leash.

 

~*~

 

Meetings with some of his associates were never on the top of lists things Bill enjoyed- no his little games with Pine Tree were at the top of that.Wolf though, he never had problems with Wolf.

 

Until now.

 

He didn’t miss how Wolf stared at Pine Tree- it irritated him to no end. 

 

It didn’t bother him too much until he had found Pine Tree’s locked door.His little pet never locked his door, he was always free to waltz right in whenever he wanted.

 

And Pine Tree telling him what Wolf had said, cold rage settled on him.Maybe he had a problem with Wolf now.

 

But one thing at a time.Now he needed to make sure Wolf couldn’t take away his little pet.

 

His heart raced, his blood and heat flowing down and pooled low in his gut, as he craved his mark- his true form- into his pet’s back.Eyes dilated as he watched the blood drip off the knife, flowing down that soft supple skin.

 

When his pet crawled into the bed with him he wanted nothing more than to toss him down and have his way with him.It was what he had come for in the first place anyway.

 

But there was something that stopped him, something that made him put his pet to sleep.

 

Wolf’s interest in his little pet brought out the possessiveness in Bill.The mark was doing its work, keeping the Wolf’s hands off him.It didn’t stop the looks though.  

 

Bill hated those looks.

 

He needed to make it clear to Pine Tree that he was HIS.

 

He gazed down at the naked boy kneeling between his legs.“What are you?Who do you belong to?”

 

Pine Tree let out a hum, rubbing his cheek on his thigh.“I am your little whore.”He murmured, sitting up a little and rubbing his hands up and down Bill’s thighs.“I live for your pleasure.”He nuzzled against the growing bulge in Bill’s pants.  

 

“Your word is my law.Your every passing whim, every desire, my purpose.I am nothing without you, Master.”

 

Bill pushed his hips forward against his pet’s nuzzling nose, catching his attention.“You want it?”

 

“Yes please, let me be your little cock slut.”He purred against the bulge.

 

Bill smirked down at him.“Go ahead.”

 

The boy eagerly started to undo his pants, gently massaging as he worked.He licked at it a few moments before taking it into his mouth.Bobbing his head down and taking him to the hilt.It was almost disappointing to Bill how he could take him so easily now.  

 

Bill sighed happily, his hand falling into the boy’s hair.“Good boy, such a good boy for me.Thats it, keep sucking.Good little cock slut.” 

 

His pet looked up at him through his lashes, a tiny smile quirking the corners of his lips.There was something in his eyes, in that little smirk.It was almost sultry.

 

Something about it irked the demon, with a small snarl he yanked Pine Tree forward, forcing himself deep into his throat and holding him there until he gagged for breath.

 

That may have been the first time he saw that look but it certainly wasn’t the last.He was used to catching Pine Tree’s eyes on him, but now instead of casting his glance away when he was caught he would give a little smile, his eyes continuing their ‘study’.There came subtle touches, brushing hands, knees or feet bumping under tables, leaning in a little closer than necessary.  

 

The boy’s bashfulness was gone.He dressed a little more revealing around the manor, started showing off the mark on his back, laying himself out where Bill was sure to find him, climbing into Bill’s lap or giving kisses unprompted.When Bill would go to his room for their fun his pet would already be dressed up and waiting- already hard.  

 

Bill had gotten after him for touching himself, but Pine Tree had just smiled, swearing he hadn’t, just day dreaming about what Bill was going to do to him.Then he would whisper, oh so sweetly, exactly what he had imagined, in glorious detail.

 

Seduction.He was trying to seduce a demon.Bill could have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact it was WORKING.

 

Every look, every touch made Bill want more.Even their nights together didn’t sate him.He found himself distracted when working, often one window focused on whatever his little pet was up to.Even the Shadin were whispering about how the human had his ear.

 

It all should have bothered him, and perhaps it did a little.Yet he couldn’t help but feel he had brought it upon himself.His words, dark late at night words, whispered so long ago- ‘you are seduction and lust’- echoed in his mind.

 

Perhaps he had been heard, for his little whore was certainly embracing it.

 

~*~

 

It’s interesting how when you’re with someone all the time you don’t notice little changes in them, the gradual things that take time to develop.Even being an all seeing demon Bill hadn’t REALLY noticed how much his pet had changed until Pine Tree came back from a week long mission.

 

He wasn’t the scrawny thing that had first come to the mindscape.He had grown taller, his adventures in the woods and his missions had developed lean strong muscle.  

 

And did it ever look good on him, and FEEL good under Bill’s hands.

 

Definitely something to be encouraged.

 

“Pine Tree, I have something for you.”

 

“For me?”The boy set aside his books, eagerly following Bill out into the garden to what had once been an empty little patio- columns all around it.  

 

“Its nothing much really.”High between two columns there was now a sturdy rod, another on the other side with a large heavy bag hanging from it.Near that was what looked like a scarecrow, opposite a set of weights.“With such long gaps between some of your missions I thought you should have a place to practice.I would hate for something to happen because you got rusty.”

 

And if it just so happened that Bill had a perfect view of this little area of the garden from his work room it was purely by chance.

 

If he found himself a little distracted from his work by the way his pet’s arms flexed when he lifted, or the way his abs tightened up when he did pull ups and other exercises -Bill didn’t bother with the names of, well that could hardly be helped.

 

And if Pine Tree noticed how many of his work outs were ended with a summons for a quick fuck he never said anything.

 

Bill knew by now that the boy was no fool, he knew exactly the effects he had, knew exactly what he did to the demon.

 

Giving him the key to his chambers had definitely not helped anything.Every night he had his pet pinned beneath him, and he had no complaints about waking to kisses and blow jobs.  

 

He was beginning to think he had an addiction.He just didn’t realize how bad it was until he had to go without.

 

He had never expected his dear little pet to mess up so badly.Kill the Elzid’s minions- destroy them all.Somehow they had gotten the drop on Pine Tree and his ‘associates’.Most the company was dead, Pine Tree himself was badly hurt, two of the enemy had gotten away.

 

He knew he was in trouble- Bill could see it in the way he head hung, the way he avoided eye contact, shuffled around.He knew a punishment was coming.

 

There was only one thing fitting for such a horrible mistake.

 

Bill held out his hand.“The key.” The look of horror on his face, the desperation.

 

“P-please Master, no.Anything but th-”

 

“NOW.”He growled, the boy flinched away from him before reaching down into his pocket for the ring of keys, hesitantly removing the bedroom key, handing it over.Bill closed his hand around and dropped his hand down.“Go to your room.”

 

From the boy’s expression those words hurt more than taking the key had.

 

Days, he went days without the warmth and the pleasures of that pretty little body.Pine Tree was staying up late in the library, waking up early to hide away in there.Bill found himself wishing to see his little pet stretched out on the seat in the work room watching him.To be able to watch him work out through the window.Damn he wanted to touch him!

 

He knew he couldn’t- his Pine Tree had to learn to fix his mistakes.

 

It was days more before his Pine Tree showed up in the work room, a stack of papers in his arms.

 

“Whats all this?”

 

“Info.Everything there is to know about the creatures Elzid set on us.Where they came from, where they nest, how they fight, their weaknesses.Please Master, let me fix this.”

 

Bill took a paper off the stack and read it over quickly.“Very well.Take a company of Shadin with you, I’ll have Wolf send a few of his too.This time they all better come back.”

 

His pet flinched at that.“Yes Master.”

 

Very late that night they returned- his pet with a huge grin on his face, eyes wild and face splattered in blood.Bill couldn’t help but grin back.  

 

He had earned it.

 

That night they were both insatiable, neither sleeping.

 

“Your an addict.”He breathed with a chuckle.

 

His pet just smirked up at him and squirmed beneath him.And Bill knew he knew this addiction went both ways.

 

And boy did he take advantage of it.His pet had always been a quick learner, and there was no exception now.It didn’t take him long at all to figure out just how to get under Bill’s skin, how to get just what he wanted.

 

Like Bill coming back to their room- when did he start calling it their room?- stressed and irritable from his work.Then there would be warm hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing, easing the tension.He never failed in melt into the touch.

 

“Master, is there any way I can help you?Take away some of this stress?”His pet cooed right in his ear.  

 

Bill rolled his shoulders beneath his hands.“This is fine.”Everything fell quiet again and the soothing touch was continued.When Bill was all but a pile of goo from his touch his pet broke the silence again.

 

“May I ask you something?”Bill hummed back, something in the back of his mind he knew he should be prepared.“Could I maybe have a pet?”He cooed.

 

One of Bill’s hands reached up to grab hold of Pine Tree’s hand, stilling him.“What does my little pet need a pet for?”

 

Pine Tree moved around him, plopping down into his lap, giving Bill a beautiful view.His pet was wearing a silky draped cloth wrapped low on his hips and covering almost nothing, pinned in place by a golden triangle.He was immediately distracted, running his hand up and down Pine Tree’s well toned ads.

 

“I get so bored when you’re working these long days.Taking care of a pet would be something to keep me distracted.”One of Pine Tree’s hands had continued its rubbing of his shoulder, the other creeping lower to rub elsewhere- not that Bill really needed any more prompting.  

 

“Very well, you can have ONE pet.”He agreed, fingers lingering over his belly button, his mind consumed by the idea of another piercing there.It would look so pretty.

 

“I could keep you like this you know.”His pet looked confused a moment.“Your body I mean.Make sure you never age.Forever young, strong, limber,” he smirked, “energetic.”

 

With that his pet’s eye seemed to light up.“That would be wonderful.Forever how my Master likes, forever able to please you.”He purred and Bill tilted his head back to allow his nuzzling kisses.  

 

Yes, that would be wonderful.His perfect little pet- his dirty little addiction forever so beautiful and eager.

 


	12. Spells

Bill stalked around the edge of his little dais, eye devouring the bare man before him.Kneeling in the center of the dais, head held high, arms out stretched, and eyes shut tight, was his beautiful pet.

 

Whom would soon be beautiful forever.

 

It had taken a few deaths to gather enough life energy and extra power for this little bit of magic, but Bill knew it would be worth it, and perhaps he was going to add a bit to it...  

 

“What do you need to do?”

 

Pine Tree’s eyes flicked open a moment.“Remain still, no matter how much it hurts.Watch the windows, do not take my eyes from them, do not blink.Do not speak.”

 

“Good boy.”Bill stepped up behind him, gloved hand petting over his hair a moment.“Its time we begun.”A wave of his hand and one of his window ‘eyes’ moved in front of his pet.“Watch the images.”

 

He was immediately obeyed, and while his Pine Tree was filled with knowledge no human should know- that no human should be able to comprehend, he started to weave his magic.Incantations weaving over each other flawlessly flowed through his mind, unspoken he could feel the air fill with them, a static charge in the room.

 

A line of gold appeared around Pine Tree’s right wrist, and Bill saw the muscles of his back tense, but he made no other move or sound.If thats where the magic decided to grab hold of him Bill would focus his energy there.Slowly the line grew, spiraling up his arm.As it stretched Bill was able to see his cipher symbols more and more clearly, no longer pressed so close or overlapping they were legible.

 

His pet tensed again and Bill’s eye flickered to his other wrist, where another line of code began to appear.It only spiraled around his wrist twice before it faded off.His right side it continued, past his elbow and half way up to his shoulder before it stopped and the air cleared.

 

He snapped his fingers and Pine Tree slumped, arms falling to his sides, moving just quick enough to keep himself from face planting into the floor.  

 

“Y-you,” he gasped, “you did more than freeze my age.”

 

“Yes.”

 

His pet looked over his shoulder at him with tired, haunted eyes.“Wha-”

 

“You’ll see.”Bill smirked.“Get up, I have work to do.You are allowed a couple rest days.”He watched as Pine Tree struggled to his feet and stumbled from the dais.He had expected him to go to their room to bed, but he made it no further than the couch- where he normally read, wanting to be close to his master.Bill was use to him being around, and at first thought nothing of it, but there was something infinity more distracting about a naked Pine Tree sleeping there than a fully dressed reading one.

 

Unfortunately for Bill he was not the only one who remembered the conversation from that day.When he told Pine Tree he could have a pet he had expected he would be tripping over a dog, or seeing a cat curled in Pine Tree’s lap.Having his leg attacked by a pile of ROCKS one day when he cornered his pet in the garden was not at all what he expected.

 

“I am so sorry Master!”Pine Tree had yanked the thing away, threatening to throw it in the pool or a fountain, then pointed to the edge of the flowers were it obediently went to sit.

 

It had the head shape of a hound with a horrible over bite, pointed human like ears, and four little horns sprouting from its head.Down its back it was easy to see the ridges of is its spine, its feet looked more like monkey hands with vicious claws.

 

“Why is there a gargoyle in my garden?”

 

Pine Tree looked at him nervously.“You said I could have a pet...”

 

Bill frowned.Well fuck- he had hadn’t he?Of course it had been when he was under the influence of Pine Tree’s wonderful hands.“So you decided to go into the Nightmare Wood- without telling me- to get a gargoyle hatchling?”

 

The human flinched- oh he was going to be in trouble for not letting his Master know that.“I- I’ve already started training him, he’s doing good so far and he doesn’t try to come into the house...”

 

“Trained?Is that why he tried to attack me?!”He snarled, earning another flinch.  

 

Dipper decided he needed to turn this conversation around.He chewed his lip, giving his Master his best shy look.“I am trying Master,” he cooed, “I just don’t have your... SKILL when it comes to training pets.”

 

He was rewarded for his efforts with a smirk and his Master’s eye sparkling with dark desire.“Teach him to fear me as he should and not to destroy my flowers and I wont send him back into the Nightmare Wood.”

 

Dipper considered that a victory.

 

~*~

 

His gargoyle- whom he dubbed Rocky, much to his Master’s amusement- grew quickly.When he had first hatched the creature it didn’t even reach his knee, now four months later it was almost to his hip.Master said it was now a a child instead of baby, that when it was full grown it would be the same hight as him.  

 

Rocky was very protective of Dipper, after that first incident he never tried to attack Bill again, but whenever Dipper came home covered in blood he would freak until he was sure none of it was Dipper’s.Now that he was bigger he started going on missions with the human.

 

Being made of stone made him a wonderful shield.

 

It was one such mission, luring the minions of a rival demon to their deaths, where things started to go south.They were in Piedmont- a place Dipper had wished he never seen again- Rocky was already perched on top of a building in a dead end alley, and Dipper was the bate.He was wondering the streets, carefully keeping his machete hidden under his coat.It wouldn’t do to be caught by the cops.

 

Just as he saw them- very clearly not human, how was no one not noticing this?- he heard it.“Dipper!”It sounded so foreign to him, nearly five years since he heard that name.He very rarely even called himself that anymore.

 

Fuck

 

He had begged Master not to send him here, very persuasively he though, but the demon hadn’t been swayed.“Dipper!”The voice was getting closer, he did his best to ignore it.  

 

Mission, focus on the mission.A tiny spell, making a strong gust of wind, was enough to catch the creature’s attention.With their beady eyes focused on him he turned and took off running for Rocky, the halfling demons, and unfortunately his sister hot on his heels.

 

He skidded into the alley, turning to face the entrance.As soon as the flood of others following him came in Rocky leapt from his perch to block the entrance.A scream- wait that wasn’t his sister!It was his mother!

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

His father was grabbing hold of his mother and sister, pulling them close and close to a wall, his uncle Stan- what the fuck was he doing here?- putting himself between them and everyone else.

 

Fuck.

 

A low growl from Rocky drew his attention back to the task at hand.He drew his weapon and advanced.A halfling lunged at him, he side stepped, shifting his hold and sliced into its side right above the hip.  

 

The sweet sound of steel piercing through flesh and muscle drowned out everything else.Crimson blood pouring forth, dripping down the edge of his blade made him chew his lip, his fingers twitching before tightening his grip, his vision going blank.

 

The next thing he knew he was standing next to Rocky, both of them splattered with blood, bodies were strewn behind him, the concrete soaked red, his family staring at him in horror.

 

“Leave.”His voice was cold and harsh even to his own ears.“Hurry now.”

 

“Dipper,” his sister stepped closer, everyone else grabbing for her to stop.

 

He let out a little bark of a laugh.“Been a long time since I was called that.”

 

“Dipper, come with us.”

 

“Leave NOW.”He snapped, already feeling his Master’s magic calling him back home.But no, they all took one step closer and got sucked in.

 

~*~

 

Mabel felt dizzy, it was her dad’s firm hold that kept her grounded.When she was steady enough to look around she found them in a marble courtyard, bright and beautiful, a fountain in the center.She saw Dipper, still covered in blood, his stone friend by his side.He handed his machete off to a strange creature who ran off through a side door with it.

 

“Guests?”The new voice drew her attention.A sharply dressed man- all black and gold- stood on the other side of the fountain, gloved hands resting on his cane, one gold eye glaring at them.

 

“I am sorry Master, they got trapped with the halflings.I tried to get rid of them.”  

 

Master?No, oh no- the demon that took him.  

 

Bill Cipher.

 

The demon dug into a pocket, pulling out three shining rocks and tossing them to the stone beast- who happily gobbled them up.“I suppose there is nothing for it now.”The demon sighed and snapped his fingers.Two more strange little creatures appeared.“Take our new guests to rooms.”He ordered.

 

As they were herded out Mabel saw Dipper step up to the demon’s side, saw a black glove come up to caress his cheek, smearing blood.Saw Dipper pushed to his knees, saw him open his mouth.Just before the door closed saw Cipher grab his hair.

 

They were lead down two levels and through a dark hall.When they stepped out into the bedroom corridor they were almost blinded by the sun.Mabel studied the gardens as they were all lead to rooms.“Do not go into rooms with markings on the door.”One of the creatures instructed.  

 

She was shown into her room- the ceiling painted with stars, an elegant iron canopy bed draped in a silky rainbow of fabrics.The walls were covered in paintings of flowers, sky, and forests.It was a room she had always dreamed of having.

 

Bill Cipher: Dream demon.

 

She remembered the books almost word for word that her grunkle had shared with her after Dipper had vanished.No- she didn’t want HIM in her head!

 

She turned and left the room, going down the hall to knock on Grunkle Stan’s door.His room was draped in heavy tapestries that seemed to move.There were shelves covered in a mix of books and oddities like they would find in the Shack.The bed was simple and covered in a thick quilt with a triangle pattern.  

 

He looked about as sick at his room as she felt about hers.“We need to find a way out of here.”

 

“How?We don’t even know how we got here.”Mabel moved out of the doorway so her parents could come in.  

 

Her mom mused a moment.“I saw a path in the gardens that leads into the woods.”

 

“No!We’re in his world- he could keep us trapped out there forever.”Stan shook his head.

 

“We aren’t leaving without Dip.”Everyone grew quiet.

 

“Mabel, sweetie, he’s not Dipper anymore, and the longer we’re here the easier for Cipher to get into our heads too.”

 

“We aren’t leaving him with that monster!”The images of Dipper being pushed to his knees came back and she shook her head.“We have to get him out of here.”

 

A heavy silence settled over them.“H-he,” her dad cleared his throat, “he might know how to get out.”

 

“He’ll just go running to Cipher to warn him!”It was so hard to say that- to see what that wonderfully brilliant child he used to watch over became.He should have seen the signs sooner.

 

“We have to TRY!”They all jumped at Mabel’s shout then everything went quiet again.  

 

“Nothings going to happen if we hang around in here.Lets get the lay of the land.”Maybe a walk would do them all some good.

 

They wondered down the hall and found the stairs to the garden.They followed winding path after path, passing the pool a few times, stumbling across Dipper’s little gym.They were on their way back toward the house when they ran into Dipper.

 

“I was wondering where you vanished to.”He was clean now, his smile less manic with no blood on him.He was dressed in black dress pants, black vest over while button up, with a gold tie.“Exploring?The garden was the first place I wanted to see when I came here too.”He chuckled, thinking how long ago that had been.He still spent a lot of his time among the flowers.

 

“Dipper, please listen-”She fell quiet at his chuckle.

 

“Wow- do you know how long its been since I heard that name?Its kinda a trip.”

 

Mabel’s lips tightened into a thin frown.“Dipper, how do we get out of here?How do we leave?”

 

“Leave?!”He looked positively scandalized.“Oh no Mabs, you don’t LEAVE.Only Master can bring people to and fro.”

 

“Don’t call him that!”She snapped, fists clenching at her sides.“Dipper he doesn’t care about you!He never has!He’s only using you and you have to fight it.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes.“Of course he’s using me, I am not an idiot.”He scoffed at her shocked look.“I just don’t care.Look around you,” he spread his arms wide to indicate the lush garden, “look at me.”He smirked.

 

He was taller than when he left them, had filled out too.She could see the muscle of his arms clearly under his dress shirt.His skin was sun kissed and flawless- and she could see a gold tattoo spiraling his arms where he had his sleeves rolled up, his hair was thick and healthy.He stood straight, head held high and his smile radiated confidence.His eyes were bright and alert, the once perpetual bags seemed to be a thing of the past.  

 

He was healthier than she had ever seen him.Physically anyway.

 

“All of this is mine, all of it gifted to me by HIM.”He said it with such reverence it made her stomach turn.“And there is so much more.”He pointed to a violet in a nearby flower bed which changed from purple to white, to yellow, to black- where it stayed.  

 

“Magic.”She heard Stan breath.  

 

“No, he’s just taught me control here in the mindscape.I do have magic too though, and thats nothing compared to what I can do- to the knowledge he’s given me.”

 

Mabel scrambled for something to say, something to bring her brother back.“You’re an idiot.Its called conditioning.Do something good for him and he gives you something insignificant in return.He’s trained you like some dog.You even have a collar.”

 

Dipper’s hand went up to his gold collar- that his Master had given in after their first real night together.He sneered at her.“You have no idea the things he does for me.”

 

Her fists clenched at her sides again, she stepped close to him- maybe she could slap some sense into him.“Pine Tree!”She froze, glancing up to one of the balconies where Cipher stood.Dipper had his full attention on the demon.

 

“Come along now _pet_ ,” he smirked at Mabel as he said it, “we have work to do.”

 

“Coming Master.”He turned on his heel, folding his hands behind his back as he headed down the path to the house, leaving his family behind once again for the demon.

 

~*~

 

Dipper watched his Master over the edge of his book, he was staring into the fire and Dipper could tell he was plotting.He marked his place and moved to kneel before him, hands massaging over his thighs until his legs uncrossed and spread to allow him closer.

 

“Master, whats wrong?”He cooed as he massaged higher and higher.

 

“I am not happy about our guests.”The demon barely spared him a glance.“It was Stanford that managed to trap me here.”Really taking his nephew had been wonderful revenge.“Though perhaps we can use this.”

 

“Tell me what to do.”He nuzzled against his Master’s flat belly.

 

“Even against your own family?”His Master raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I would do anything for you Master.I LIVE for you.Anything that could help, anything to bring about the rein of magic, anything to make you happy- to be kept.”He raised himself up on his knees, tilting his head back to gaze up at his Master.“I wish to see you worshipped and praised as the God you are.”

 

A slow smile crept over his Master’s features, and he felt a tug to his collar before his Master’s lips met his.“Show me how one should worship.”His Master’s warm hands left him and he leaned back in his seat.“Go get ready for bed.”

 

Dipper grinned, quickly standing.“Any requests?”

 

Bill hummed thoughtfully as he crossed his legs again.“Something... strapy, and the blindfold.”Dipper gave a little bow and started toward the closet.“Oh and that plug.”

 

Dipper’s grin grew and he hurried to prepare. 

 


	13. Ember

Having his family around had been novel at first- really strange mostly.Now... well his parents were fine for the most part, his Gruncle was always giving him odd looks, and Mabel- Mabel was grating at his nerves.

 

“Dipper its called conditioning.He’s trained you to behave a certain way- like a lab rat!”This was not the first time she said things like that.It happened often actually, at least twice a day.  

 

After he had vanished she had moved to Gravity Falls to try and help Stan get him back and learn all she could about demons.When that bore no fruit she had gone off to college.

 

Dipper had always imagined her with an art or fashion degree- she was more than creative enough for it.Imagine his surprise when he learned she went for phycology.  

 

Surprised was an understatement, and impressed certainly.Both those were quickly worn out by the realization she had gone to study HIM, to study what Master did.She was trying to break them.Or him- he highly doubted it was possible to break Master Cipher.

 

She certainly managed to irritate the demon though, trying to keep them apart as much as possible, doing her best to make Dipper late for meetings, trying to intercept his summons.  

 

At every turn there was Mabel.

 

“Its classic Pavlov!”She continued and he rolled his eyes at her.None of this meant a thing to him, and none of it would work.Didn’t she see how much better off he was here with his Master.This was his natural state, this was what he was always meant to be.“He made a pattern- its brain washing Dipper!”

 

“You just don’t understand Mabel.”

 

“Apparently I understand better than you!”She snapped back.Considering her degree he probably couldn’t deny that.

 

Dipper scoffed at her.“I don’t want to leave!Thats not him talking, thats ME.Completely me!I mean look at me Mabel, I am healthier than I’ve ever been!He didn’t ‘condition’ me, he gave me clarity.

 

“He cleared all the clutter out of my head.No more anxiety, paranoia, insomnia, or nightmares.He got rid of all of that and life is simpler, life is GOOD.Mabel, I feel good.I have energy, knowledge, I can see things in ways no one else can.- I’ve found ME.HE gave me that!”  

 

“In exchange for what?!He’s a demon, nothing is free with him.Not really!”

 

“If running a few errands is all he wants in exchange for all he’s given me, frankly I am getting the better end of the deal.”

 

“And the things that he does to you?”

 

He lifted an eyebrow at her, oh now she was grasping at straws.“You mean the nights of pure bliss spent in his bed?Pleasures beyond your wildest imaginings?”She made a face at that.“No, I am pretty sure thats a mutual desire.”

 

100% sure in fact.He knew how to get under the demon’s skin and get what he wanted.Rocky was proof enough of that.If there was ever anything he wanted he wasn’t sure the demon would give, a little shake of his hips, a few well placed words and kisses, and he would get it.He knew that for fact.

 

~*~

 

Bill was getting more and more irritated about his uninvited guests.Really having Stanford in his clutches was a golden opportunity.It was Pine Tree’s parents, and most of all Sooting Star that he was worried about.

 

She had gotten Pine Tree to disobey him before, with only a few words and batting her eyelashes.The last thing he needed right now was her making his pet question him.She herself seemed to question everything he did, that didn’t bother him- she knew what he was after all- it was that she did it in front of Pine Tree.

 

He needed a way to silence her- or be rid of her completely.

 

~*~

 

It was almost surreal to Dipper, sitting and having sunday lunch with his family.He had thought he would never see them again and yet here they were, at the manor with him.

 

The first meal together had been wonderful in his opinion, no one else seemed to agee.Now though he had seen they didn’t want him as he was.They wanted the weak, fearful little child of yesteryear.

 

And Mabel still wouldn’t shut up.It pissed him off to no end.

 

Nothing got him more angry though than the fact that it was starting to get to his Master.It wasn’t hard to tell the demon didn’t like her, that she was falling even further down his ‘tolerable humans’ list- as Dipper liked to call it.He was forever glad that he was at the top of that list, maybe there was even a ‘like-able humans’ list just for him.  

 

The mere idea made him snort.

 

“That wasn’t funny.”

 

His attention drew back to his family, watching him curiously.“Sorry.”He murmured.

 

Correction, not so much surreal as awkward.

 

They just could not hold a steady conversation.Even time he started talking about adventures and magic someone- generally Stan or Mabel- tried to change the subject.And every time they tried to tell him news from Gravity Falls or Piedmont he would tune them out out of sheer boredom.He didn’t need to know their human news, he wasn’t going back into that world.Not ever.

 

All attempts at conversation stalled as Bill came and joined them, settling beside Dipper on his settee, while DIpper started pouring is tea.

 

“Thank you Pine Tree.”He accepted the cup.“And how is everyone this afternoon?Enjoying lunch?”

****

“We want out of here Cipher.”And then there was that.Gruncle Stan’s never ending attempts to leave.

 

“Well then Stanford, how about a deal.”Bill smirked around the rim of his cup.

 

“Not a chance in hell.”The old man growled back.

 

Bill raised an eyebrow.“I let your family go, even guaranty their safety and future health.All you have to do is lower that pesky barrier.”  

 

“Master, I’ll lower the barrier for you.”

 

Bill looked positively delighted.“I know you would pet,” he purred, caressing DIpper’s cheek with the back of his hand, “but Stanford is the only one who can do it- he’s the one that put it up after all.”

 

“Never.”

 

“But Uncle Stan, DIPPER.”Steven hissed.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get Pine Tree.He stays with me.”Dipper leaned in to whisper something in his ear.Bill’s mouth turned down in a small frown but he nodded.“Of course you may have visiting rights, so to speak.A month every season, or all winter, here or in your world.”

 

“Never.”

 

“Stan!”

 

“You don’t understand.”He snapped.“That barrier is the only thing keeping Cipher in Gravity Falls.I let him out he will destroy everything!There wont be a world to go back to.”

 

Bill’s eye narrowed to a dangerous slit.“Well then, how about all of the above and I don’t burn your precious Shack- better yet ALL of Gravity Falls- to the ground?I wont have to torture and kill all your little friends.”

 

The demon’s smirk returned when Stan’s face went ashen.“How about we start with that rich blonde girl?Pacifica isn’t it?”He turned his gaze to Mabel.“She was planning to propose when you finished college you know.Who am I to take away that chance?!”He laughed.“How about I bring her here, let her propose then slowly turn her inside out?Or better yet, Pine Tree go get your machete!We’ll carve her up and have her for super.”He was poised to snap and summon a Shadin to get the weapon.

 

“NO!”Mabel screamed, standing so fast her chair toppled over.“Please no!”

 

“No?Then perhaps I’ll start with burning down the Shack- I’ll just make sure Question Mark is in it at the time.You and Shooting Star are both rather fond of him aren’t you?”

 

Stan looked positively green.

 

“You can’t!You can’t do this!”Bill’s gaze shifted back to Mabel.

 

“Can’t?”He glared.“I am rather tired of you telling Pine Tree and I what I can or can’t do.Perhaps I’ll just worm my way into your head and rewrite you like I did your brother.”He caressed Dipper’s cheek once more, the boy leaning into the touch, eyes closing in bliss.

 

“I am tired of your interfering.”He continued, but once again Pine Tree was whispering to him.A slow smirk spread on his face.“Do you think?”He stage whispered back.“Why that is a lovely idea.”

 

He raised his hand again to snap.At first it seemed nothing happened.

 

“Stan, Mabel... is that... DIPPER?!”It wasn’t hard to see the rage and pure pain rising up in Stanford, fighting for dominance.Shooting Star looked shocked and scared.

 

For there, at the edge of the flowers, was Wendy.

 

~*~

 

Wendy had been at the manor two days, haunted by strange dreams and day dreams.She could never remember them, but they left her feeling... trapped, twitchy and itching for... something.

 

She wanted to talk to someone about them but without remembering them it would do little good.Dipper would probably know considering the demon he followed around like a lost puppy, but she was afraid to ask him.

 

They were sitting around the pool, lounging on pillows- enjoying the sun, feet in the water.Wendy took a few moments to look over the young man she once called friend.His firm muscles, light tan, golden tattoos- he looked good, DAMN good. One of the demon’s minions came up with a piece of paper for Dipper.He took it, popping a wax seal and reading it over, a slow smile creeping over his lips.

 

“Excuse me.I have some things to do.”He stood, grabbing for his shirt.He seemed to decide against it and headed for the house without.

 

He showed up again almost 30 minuets later.“Master is having a very important guest tonight.He expects everyone to be curtious to him.”He shot a look at Mabel.“He’ll be here in a few hours, it will be a formal dinner.Please go get ready.”

 

He stood there waiting until they all got up and headed for their rooms.

 

When Wendy went into her room she noticed the wardrobe flung open and no clothes within.Why would those minions take her clothes?She rushed around the room to find something but there was nothing there.

 

A knock at the door.

 

She opened it up to see one of the creatures holding a vibrant ruby colored dress out for her.“Something formal.”He gave her a nod before scurrying off.

 

She frowned down at the dress, a fine silky fabric- not at all her style.It was all there was though.

 

With a sigh she laid it on the bed and started getting cleaned up.

 

Another knock some 18 minuets later had her wrapping a robe tight around her as she went to the door.

 

“Dipper, what are you doing here?”The younger was in fine black dress pants and a crisp white button up- sleeves rolled to show off his tattoos.Over the top was a gold tie- loose to show his collar, and a black waistcoat with gold silk back.

 

“I have something for you.”He offered her a smile, and nodded toward the vanity.“Please.”

 

She hesitated a second before sitting.He carefully pushed her hair out of the way before a claw necklace came to rest against her collar bone.“The guest coming is a very important one.Must be looking our best.”He reached around her to pick up a silver brush and started on her hair.

 

“Did you get the dress Master had made for you?”

 

“I did.Why did he give me that?”She asked carefully.

 

“To impress of course.You know, I’ve only met Mister Wolf a couple times before.The first time he tried to take me away.Liked my ‘wild spirit’ if I recall.”She could see a smile playing at his lips in the mirror.  

 

“He’s wanted someone like me for awhile.”He met her eyes in the mirror.“Don’t worry, I know he’ll take good care of you like Master does of me.”

 

Her heart hammering in her chest she tried to form words, her mouth moving uselessly.Dipper yanked a little harder than strictly necessary at a tangle.“Don’t make this hard on yourself.It wont do to anger either of them.”

 

All words died in her throat at his warning tone.He set the brush down and grabbed for a decorative wood comb and hair tie.“Mister Wolf is quiet powerful, I think you’ll like him too.You would suit each other.We greet him in the courtyard, you will stand by me, at dinner you will sit next to him, and after... the door with the carving of a wolf head?”He waited for her acknowledgment.“You will go there after dinner.Understand?”

 

She did her best to hold back tears as she nodded.  

 

“Very good.”He finished doing up her hair and gave her another warm smile.“Trust me Wendy, you are still very dear to me- I wouldn’t let this happen if you were in danger.”

 

Then he left her to finish getting ready.

 

Wendy did as she was told, standing by Dipper when the other demon arrived.Mabel tried to pull her closer to the rest of the family, half hidden near the columns, but she was too scared from Dipper’s threat of anger.The moment she saw him bit and pieces of her dreams came back to her.A towering castle in the woods, a bright full moon overhead, howling.

 

And he noticed her, even as he greeted Cipher and Dipper, his eyes were on her.

 

All evening she felt those eyes.Durning dinner he leaned close to her and she heard him sniff.“You are like a forest fire.Your spirit bright and brilliant.”His voice was rich and sweet, whispering just to her.It felt like summer sun washing across her skin.

 

None of this was right, none of it should be happening, she was spelled- she had to be.Maybe Dipper had done it- probably Cipher.Yet even with that knowledge, that idea in her head, she didn’t hesitate to do what Dipper had told her to.As dinner wound down she went to Wolf’s rooms.

 

Mabel and Stan were frantic.After Wendy had excused herself from dinner they hadn’t seen her.Mabel had gone to her rooms late at night- long after everyone else slept- but got no answer.

 

She had assumed she was sound asleep.

 

Now in the morning light she still couldn’t find her, and her bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in.

 

Mabel was running through the gardens in search of her when she noticed Dipper up on a balcony above the kitchens, drinking tea and reading.She dashed up the stairs to get to him.Surely he would know where Wendy was, if not he was sure to know a way to find her.

 

“Dipper!”He glanced up from his book, brows furrowing at her worried expression.“We can’t find Wendy anywhere.” 

 

“Oh- she left with Mister Wolf last night.”Dipper was so calm it did nothing but anger and worry Mabel more.  

 

“What do you mean?”She ground out.

 

Her bother blinked up at her.“I am not sure that needs more explanation.Mister Wolf liked her, they got along well at dinner, she went with him.”

 

“Thats why Cipher brought her here?!Thats what all this was about?Dipper how could you let this happen?!”

 

Dipper stood to loom above her.“It was her or you.”

 

“I... what?”

 

“You’ve been nothing but trouble for Master since you got here, he wanted to get rid of you.You were the one that was supposed to go to Wolf- he had been thinking about it for a long time.I just suggested someone I thought Wolf would like more.I did this for you sister DEAR, perhaps you should show some appreciation.”

 

With that he left Mabel on the balcony, tears streaming down her face.This was her fault, Wendy was in the clutches of a demon to save HER.  

 

~*~

 

It was many months before Wolf returned for another visit.At his side was Wendy, standing tall, dressed in glorious red, polished stones set in bone decorated her hands and throat, a knife in her boot.A Queen of the wilderness.Her eyes shone as she walked with the Wolf toward Bill and Dipper.  

 

As the demons greeted each other Wendy and Dipper shared a gaze and small smirks.“Pine Tree.”Wendy greeted smoothly inclining her head.

 

Dipper grinned.“Ember.”  

 


	14. Thieves

His Master was fuming and nothing he did was calming him.  

 

Even shrugging off his hands when he went to massage and caress him.Why was this soimportant?There were so many things in that vault, why was this one so important?And how had their thief known?

 

“Lord Cipher, I’ve already sent our best hunters.”Wendy’s voice was calm and smooth.“We will catch whomever did this.”DIpper had seen the hunters and knew HE wouldn’t want to face them.They looked even more caught between wolf and man than Mr. Wolf did.Legs and arms too long, long thin hairs that looked almost like silk covering them, narrow dark eyes, sharp as one of Dipper’s knives, and teeth too match.They looked nothing but strength and sharp animal instincts with human intelligence.Dipper found himself very thankful that Mr. Wolf was an ally and not enemy.

 

Dipper shot her a grateful smile, “Master I have already investigated the Shadin with access.”

 

“Short list I would hope?”Mr Wolf chimed in.

 

“I know who is missing.”Dipper confirmed.

 

“Missing?”The dream demon growled.“How did they get out?!”

 

“Probably what they stole.”

 

Dipper ignored the interruptions, as tempted as he was to ask what HAD been stollen and why it was so important.They had warriors, they had power, now they had Uncle Stan to bring down the barrier.What use could this thing be?“We know who did it- I will round up the other Shadin they were closest to if you like.”

 

“No- just round up all the keys to the vault.You are the only one who should have access to it.”

 

“As you wish.”Dipper bowed and quickly left to do his will.The last thing he wanted right now was to anger his Master more.Everything had been going well for them, it was only a matter of time before he would see his Master in his rightful place as GOD, why did this have to happen NOW?!

 

~*~

 

The hunters returned less than an hour later.Dipper hurried alongside Bill as they went to meet with Wolf and Wendy in the courtyard.“Master why is this one thing so important?”He toyed with the hilt of his machette as he asked.

 

His master shot him a look and didn’t answer for a moment.“Its the one and only thing in that vault that can stop ME.Wolf can move as he pleases while I am trapped for a reason Pine Tree.I am far more powerful than he.He can do damage to the others and humans too of course, but not like I can.”He fell quiet again as they came up the last stair

 

The hunters were bowing to their mistress.“We found him.He sold it- we didn’t get to him until after their meeting.”

 

Bill drummed his fingers on his cane.“And where is the leak then?”

 

The hunters turned their attention to him, ears flicking forward.

 

“Dead.”Bill noted the low growl beside him- why was that such a turn on?His good little pet had been so eager for the chance to punish someone.

 

“Don’t worry my pet- we’ll find something else to ease your bloodlust on.”Bill gently caressed Pine Tree’s cheek.The human grinned at him, hand clutching the hilt of his machete tighter.“I promise.” 

 

“We found out who they sold it to.”

 

“Pine Tree you are going with them.”Bill was not about to let this slip through his fingers again.Pine Tree was the only one he could truly trust and he had brought home countless other artifacts and treasures for him- he could do this too.

 

“As you wish Master.”Dipper bowed, sheathing his blade.

 

**~*~**

 

Washington DC, why did it have to be DC?The city with the biggest and best security measures and police forces in the nation?Why couldn’t it be some small town like Gravity Falls in some far off country?

 

The moment they had arrived Dipper had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.This wasn’t going to go well...

 

He shook his head to clear those thoughts- he had an experienced hunting party with him- hand picked by Wendy- they could do this.

 

“We have the scent.They have the treasure- I can still smell the Shadin on it.”

 

“Good.”He nodded, “lets track and try to get them alone.”

 

The big grey wolf shook his head.“Not possible, there are at least five of them I can scent from here.”

 

“Then I guess we’re in for quiet the fight.Can you tell what they are?Master will want to know who is behind all this.”

 

“Cannot tell.”

 

The fight was not as intense as Dipper had thought.He had been right in his assessment about the wolves ability to fight, and he was certain he never wanted to piss of Mr Wolf or Wendy EVER if these were their warriors.  

 

They tracked the enemy further into town as night deepened, it had taken some time but they finally managed to catch up to them in a dark ally way.There had been seven fashna- a demi-demon creature that the DEVIL bible thumpers talked about was actually based on.Horrible, ugly red skinned creatures that always smelled like they were burning.

 

Really it was a favor to them how the wolves made such quick work ripping them apart.Dipper had barely finished his fight with just one when the wolves had finished the rest.As he fought he could hear yips and howls of triumph from his companions.Panting hard he took in the area around them.Fashna ripped to pieces, blood dripping down jaws and chins of the wolves- who eyed him like he was the next target.

 

He gave them all a dark- wolfish even- grin and held up the shining silver pendant he pulled off his foe.They howled in triumph and he couldn’t help but howl with them.There were thumps on backs, ruffling of hair, and good natured nips traded among the new forged friends.

 

Then a horrible high squealing pierced the night.

 

Dipper hissed at the sound of sirens- of course, of fucking course!Someone must have seen them and called it in.He turned and tossed his bundle to one of the wolf hunters.“Go!”

 

“But you!”

 

“I’ll hold them off!I am human,” barely, “you aren’t.They’ll kill you all on sight.Just run, I’ll hold them off.”

 

The wolf raised his head high, ears forward, and met Dipper’s eyes.There was something in that gaze- warrior to warrior- that needed no words.The wolf gave him a nod and the pack vanished down twisting allies, leaving Dipper to fend for himself.

 

“FBI!Hand on your head, drop your weapon!”Quick count on how many people were around him, how many guns were trained on him.Dipper sighed and eased his way to his knees, laying his machete and dagger down beside him before raising his hands to his head.

 

The interview room door slammed open.“Oren Pines, we’ve been waiting to meet you a long time.”An agent came waltzing into the room and dropping a file on the table.Dipper gave them an eye roll

 

“You see we’ve been trying to figure out who’s been dropping bodies all across the nation.Then about a year and a half ago one of them managed to fight back.Want to know what we found?”

 

Dipper remained silent, wrinkling his nose at them.“Skin- yours.We ran it through our system and got a partial match.”He pulled an old mugshot of Stan out of the folder and tossed it at Dipper.“Pines men like getting in trouble don’t they?We’ve been trying to stay ahead of you- figure out some pattern, and then several months ago your family vanished.

 

“So we decided to go where it all started and see what we could learn about how you vanished.Learned a lot about a strange man who collects old... artifacts-”

 

He was getting tired hearing about all this.He cocked his head to the side, giving the man an odd look.“The universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion, and you are all going to die.” 

 

~*~

 

Finally!

 

Finally he felt their hunting party return.The push against the protections around his home, a flicker as it opened a small hole for them to pass through.Wolf could tease him all he liked about locks and closed doors but in the long millennia since Bill came to be no one had EVER entered without his will.

 

Bill had been waiting for them to return on pins and needles.

 

“You retrieved it?”He demanded as he turned to face them.He froze.“Where is Pine Tree?”

 

One of the hunters held out their bundle to him.“He held them off for us.Very brave, and not in vain.”

 

With a snarl Bill snatched the package from him, tucking it into his coat.“WHO TOOK HIM?!”The whole room shook with his rage.The hunter retreated to Ember’s side, ears laid flat to his head.

 

“Humans- hunters.They had guns, evil killing things.”He muttered under his breath. “Didn’t see where they took him.”

 

Bill pushed past them to head down to the garden. 

 

“Stanford!”The old man barely had time to register what was happening before he was being grabbed by the back of the neck and felt a lurching pull in his stomach.The next thing he knew he was in the woods at the edge of his barrier. 

 

“Bring it down.”The demon hissed.

 

“Never.”He growled back.

 

“I am not giving you an option.”His voice grew echo-y.  

 

Stanford grunted as he was slammed against a tree- Cipher’s hand at his throat.“Lower it NOW!”He snarled.

 

“Not a chance in he-”

 

“Shut up and listen!Pine Tree has been taken, and I am in no mood to bargain.You will not loose me him.So you lower this barrier- not only just to see your nephew again, but also for the sake of all your family.I will force Shooting Star to watch her lover die slowly and painfully.A turn on the rack, drawn and quartered maybe?Skinning alive has always been a personal favorite of mine.Followed by her mother and father- maybe I’ll choke one of them out- strangulation is great for watching them kick and try to scream,The other I’ll burn alive.Then YOU get to watch her go slowly too.  

 

“Maybe even by the hands of Ember.I wonder how she likes to kill?Maybe sick her pups on them.Wont that be fun to watch?Then the whole town of Gravity Falls.You though- you’ll live.I’ll slowly rip apart your brain, rewrite you until you have no choice but to bring down the barrier just because I wish it. 

 

“So how about you save us both all that trouble and bring it down?”

 

“Fine... I-I’ll open it.IF you promise to protect my family after I let you free.”

 

“Deal.Open it- let me get my Pine Tree.”

 

Bill let Stanford down and pushed him toward the barrier.Stan hesitated a second them placed his hands on the barrier and focused his energy.This was going to take a lot out of him- he had had help when putting it up.He was... he had no choice.Bill didn’t make empty promises.All those things?He would do it- all of it exactly as he said.

 

He had to protect his family- everything he did was for his family.

 

Bill could see the forest beyond flicker a moment and he FELT the barrier fall.Stanford stumbled forward, breathing heavy, and turned to him and stared a moment.“You and your family are free... and protected.”Then he vanished in search of his Pine Tree.

 

~*~

 

“Did you get anything out of him?”

 

“No- after some crazy talk about the universe being pretend he wouldn’t say anything.He just sat there and stared- didn’t even look at the things I put in front of him.”The agent started to shake his head as the world around them flicked to black and white.“The hell...”

 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”The agents had their guns on the man, sharply dressed in black and gold- stepping out from the shadows, literally.“And those aren’t going to work.”His voice was smooth and mater of fact.How could that be? He was in some suit, simple silk and cotton, how could bullets NOT work?

 

A snap of his fingers and the interview room opened- Oren walking out cuff free, a knife in hand.The lights flickered again, their guns burned in their hands and the air felt thick and muggy.“There you are, pet.I’ve been worried.”

 

Oren grinned, he almost ran to the man, his eyes were wide and shining.“Master- you’re free!”

 

The man gave him a smile back and pet his hair.“Yes- WE are.Forget these fools- we have more important things to do.They’ll find their end soon enough.”The man drew something from his pocket, shining and silvery, looking like something was moving just below its surface.“And Wolf’s hunters were good on their word.”

 

“I am so glad Master!”Oren pressed closer to him, one hand oh so gently caressing his shoulder.“Could I maybe kill one of them?”He cooed, looking up at him through his lashes, looking for all the world sweet and coy.

 

The other smirked, turning his golden gaze on them- it blazed, “Make it bloody.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to a head. Only one chapter left....


	15. At Last

“Dipper you’re okay!”  Mabel’s excitement faded when she noticed how many weapons her brother was wearing.

 

“Of course I am.  Master would never let anything happen to me.”

 

“Dipper whats going on?”

 

He grinned at his twin.  “Revolution.  Master promised Grunkle Stan the family’s protection but I would still recommend staying here until things calm down.”

 

“Dipper you can’t…”  She pleaded, reaching out for him.  “How many people will die?”

 

“Only those that resist.”  He shrugged, “Which I doubt will be many once they see our forces.  Master and Mr. Wolf are not our only allies, and I’ve spent years traveling the world gathering even more.”

 

“So you are just going to take part in a PURGE?!”

 

Dipper sighed, fists clenching and releasing a couple times to calm himself down.  “Master doesn’t want to destroy humans, Mabel.  He wants to bring back magic- those who resist and murder his followers are the only ones who will die.  The others will be taught!  Don’t you think it would be wonderful for humans to have magic again?!  Think of how the world would flourish!”  He was grinning widely, “Look around you!  Even in the winter this garden is bright and lush, we’re going to renew the earth- fix all the damage that has been done to it.”

 

“Dipper he’s a demon!  His version of rebirth is drowning everything in hell fire!”  

 

“Even wild fires bring life!”  He snapped.  “They get rid of the old so the new can thrive!  We aren’t going to destroy everything, only the poisons of the earth.  We’re fixing things.”

 

“Dipper, you know better than this!”  She grabbed at his arm.  He yanked it away from her with a growl.

 

“Stay here at the manor and don’t get in our way.  Master promised you safety but I promised no such thing.  Stay out of my way.”

 

Their first stop was in the woods of Gravity Falls.  It was amazing how easily the creatures jumped on the chance.  A few well placed words, years of building trust on Dipper’s part, and a healthy dose of fear when it came to Bill and they had themselves an army.

 

And the first place they were taking was Gravity Falls.

 

The town fell easy enough, without the Blind Eye most of the town had known about creatures for many years.  No one resisted them, even the people of the church stayed out of their way.

 

“You look disappointed Pine Tree.”  His Master hummed thoughtfully over the rim of his mug as they sat in Greasy’s.  

 

“I admit I was hoping for a little fighting.”

 

The demon chuckled.  “You and your blood lust- I look forward to seeing you satisfy that.”  He quiet loved seeing his little pet covered in blood.  He was sure there would be plenty of opportunities for it.

 

Dipper sighed, pulling his eyes from the window to turn his full attention to his Master.  “What next Master?”

 

“I want you to spread my influence, spread the word.  No fighting unless you have no other choice- only ones who resist us.”

 

“Will you not be with us?”  He asked cautiously.  But he needed his Master with him- who would listen to him about these things?

 

“I have other ways to spread word and I need to check on our allies.  You’ll be fine Pine Tree- you have all this back up.”  He nodded toward the tree line- where just beyond the magical creatures of Gravity Falls were watching, waiting.  “People will believe you when they see THAT at your back.  So go forth, encourage the people you meet to spread the word, crush all who try and stand against you.”

 

Dipper slid out of the booth and gave a bow, “As you wish Master.”

 

~*~

 

“You’ve gotten further than I expected.”  Dipper grinned as an arm wrapped around his waist, leaning into the warmth.  All around them humans were screaming and trying desperately to escape the creatures chasing them from the burning church.  Dipper himself was splattered in blood and feeling amazing.

 

“You have so many important things to do, I wanted to make sure these idiots were dealt with quickly.”  This was not the first little town he had been to, not the first church to burn.  The ‘bible belt’ would be nothing more than ashes by the end of the day.  “Many have come to our side.”

 

The arm gave him a little squeeze and he felt a nibble on his ear, a tongue flicking out to clean up some of the blood.  “Good boy,” he shivered at the praise, “when you are finished with this mission I want you to go in search of witches.  There aren’t many left in the world but those that are here are important.  They will be the teachers of the next generation.”

 

“What if they do not trust me?”

 

“Show them your power, show them what we are going to do with the world, tell them we are bring back their gods.  They will accept you.”

 

Dipper turned in the demon’s hold to steal a little kiss.  “As you wish Master.”

 

The witches were very quick to join them, eager to meet their gods just as his Master had said.  The witches were smart, choosing to help heal injured, to rebuild ruined homes, and teach instead of fight.  They were quickly becoming the bridge between the humans and magical, and soon other magical creatures were joining then in rebuilding.  Together they were spreading the truth of what the Lord Cipher was trying to do, the vision he had for the world and the prosperity that would be shared.  

 

Their following was growing fast with their help, and Dipper felt honored they saw him as their leader.  He was the most favored by the new god.  Children, so willing to believe in magic already, were lining up to learn from the witches.  More and more magical creatures were coming out of hiding eager for the new world order.  

 

Wolf and Ember had taken most of Europe and he and Master had done well in securing the americas.

 

There was still some resistance of course but they had been quick to squash it.  There ‘people’ were spread far and wide across the world and the humans for the most part had been happy to follow **.**

 

The gods would be returning soon- well some.  Master would not be letting any back into the world if they didn’t declare him the top of the food chain so to speak.  People were certainly believing in him enough to make it so.  For the past month Dipper had been over seeing the building of shrines in honor of their new god.  There was at least one on every continent and more in the works.

 

His Master was finally viewed as Dipper had always viewed him, he was finally free, he had his power.  Everything was damn near perfect,  Except that Dipper hadn’t seen his master for more than a few minuets at a time for months.  He longed for his touch, to hear his voice, to share their bed again.  At least his Master had been kind enough to send him some very nice dreams.  Or maybe those really were his own- trying to fill in what was missing from his life.

 

He sighed as he came up on the building site, oh well, for now he needed to get this done.  Sit on his ass a few hours and make sure everything was going as it should be.

 

Dipper was heading back to his hotel room as night fell, the golden shrine really looked amazing out there in the woods in the setting sun.  A small smile played at his lips, bright and golden shining for all the world to see just like his Master.

 

There was a flicker of yellow out of the corner of his eye, but before he could turn to see there were firm hands at his hips, pulling him back against a firm narrow chest.

 

“The world is yours, magic has returned, what now?”

 

Bill’s lips quirked into a small smile.  “Don’t worry Pine Tree, you will not be tossed aside.  There are always errands to be run, resistances to be crushed, a bed to be warmed.”

 

Pine Tree grinned at that.  “Well then, perhaps we should go home and _celebrate_.”

 

“Celebrate yes, home no.  I’ve been trapped in that place long enough, I am out and the world is mine- I want to explore it in person.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“How about fucking you on a beach in the Caribbean?  Or a penthouse in New York City, in the center of Stonehenge?”  

 

He got an agreeable hum in answer, his pet turned in his hold, well built body pressing up to him.  “Anything you wish, I live for you, live to please you.”  _And you’ve done very well at that_ , Bill thought as captured him in a demanding kiss.  “I am nothing without you.”  He breathed as they broke apart, nuzzling at his neck. “I love my Master.”

 

That stopped Bill right in his tracks.  He had known of course, he had known for years but it had never been spoken.  Like an unwritten rule between them- that word was never uttered.  Bill was finding he didn’t care that Pine Tree had broken that taboo.

 

His Pine Tree had been good for him and to him.  He had done everything he had ever asked, done it well at that, he deserved a reward.  For a demon with- literally- the whole world to offer he found himself at a loss.  Pine Tree didn’t want the world, he didn’t want riches, he just wanted…

 

He tilted his pet’s head up to meet his eyes.  “Master?” 

 

He leaned in for a kiss, his pet fell quiet, body yielding to whatever his master wanted.  He paused grinning just before their lips met, and whispered against them:

 

“Bill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats that. I hope you've all enjoyed this wild ride with me, its been fun to write. I procrastinated finishing this chapter because even with how eager I am for you all to get the end I didn't want it to end.


End file.
